The Butler Takes His Wife
by goringthatgong
Summary: Heigh ho the derry-oh! The Carsons are on their honeymoon. NSFW, I repeat NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This piece will be consistently NSFW. Lots of silliness and sexiness- sexy sexual sexiness. If this is not your cup of tea, please refrain from reading. This is offered as fanfic in its purest form: guiltless escapism. The characters solely belong to the original writer, Mr. Fellowes. No ownership implied, only playful and (hopefully) titillating expounding on the very private lives of the characters. Happy reading.**

First Night

Elsie Carson pulled back the curtain of the window, looking down at the bustling London street at twilight from their room on the fourth floor of the Savoy (a generous wedding gift from Lady Mary). Her husband having emerged from washing away the soil of travel in the en suite, rested his hands on her shoulders as he moved behind her to share the view.

"All those people living all those lives."

Charles' voice was low and rumbly in her ear, the combination of its timbre and smell of his cologne forcing her to close her eyes as she felt a shiver run down her spine. "I for one am quite content to be living this one, thank you very much."

He lifted a hand from her shoulder so that his finger could trace the soft skin along her jaw line.

Elsie swallowed hard and had to slightly alter her stance, her body inundating her with all sorts of new reactions that seem to have been let loose since Charles had slid the ring on her finger that morning.

Aroused, but not owning the courage she knew she still needed to muster before they lay down as man and wife, she lifted her hand to his, turning and shifting so that more space was created between their bodies.

"So I am to get the five day Charles Carson London tour? Museums, parks, restaurants and wine?"

Determined to follow her lead, he took her move away from the window as a sign that she needed more time before he initiated more intimacy and therefore set to unpacking his valise which lay next to hers on the end of the bed. "Would that be so bad?"

"Not bad at all. Quite wonderful, in fact."

The entire five day honeymoon trip had been planned by Charles Carson as a surprise for his new bride. This first night in London was simply a stopover before their travel to their ultimate destination the next day.

He heard her open her own valise only to jump as she quickly dropped the lid with a thud.

"Elsie, are you alright?"

Unbeknownst to her, someone (and her money was on Beryl Patmore) had, without her knowledge, slipped a beautiful, but incredibly sexy silk gown into her valise.

"Yes, yes. I just…I think I will wash my hands of the train ride before I unpack."

She had stepped into the en suite as Charles called out, "I won't tell you much more than this, but you needn't unpack your entire bag. We catch another train at 9:07 tomorrow morning…" Glancing up to make sure the door was closed, Charles lifted the lid to her valise, his temperature immediately rising at the sight of the negligee resting atop her other clothes.

"Charles Carson!"

"Oww!" His surprise at being caught caused him to lose hold of the valise lid which led to his finger being pinched.

"Are you alright?" Elsie rushed to his side, lifting his hand with both of hers to survey the damage. Assured there was no blood, just an angry red blotch, she lifted his finger to her lips and gave it a kiss. "Serves you right, spying as you were."

Only a few inches separated their faces as he leaned down towards hers. "I take it you didn't know that was in there?"

"No. Some nosy busybody of a cook, I suspect, thought she would do me a favor…"

Charles refrained from correcting her that in fact, the cook was doing _him_ the favor by sneaking the garment into her luggage.

"So…"

"So, Mr. Carson?"

"So you won't be wearing it?"

The hope that tinged Charles' question made Elsie lower her head her and bite her bottom lip to hide her embarrassed smile as her cheeks glowed a bright red. "Would you like me to wear it?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized she had said them.

Charles gently pulled his finger from her grasp, shifting it to under her chin so that he could lift her face to look at his.

'I think you would be beautiful in it, Elsie."

The word "beautiful" was all she needed to hear. "Alright, but I think I might need some liquid courage before I put it on." 

"I believe I can handle that request, milady."

Elsie's eyes widened as she watched Charles pull back layers of shirts, socks, vests and shorts to reveal twelve bottles of wine neatly and safely packed on the bottom of his bag. She quickly counted. "Twelve bottles, Charles?! No wonder that poor bellman had gave us such looks when he carried up our bags!"

Pulling his trusty corkscrew from a small pocket, he fetched two small water goblets from the en suite, pouring them each a generous portion. "We should probably let it breathe."

"For how long?" There was an anxiousness to his wife's voice that immediately caused a stirring in his groin.

"Oh sod it." Relishing the sound of his wife's laughter, Charles handed her a glass, lifting his to offer a toast, but stopped suddenly, the importance of the moment and his feelings for the woman in front of him hitting him squarely in the chest. Taking a hitched breath, he reached for her free hand as he offered:

"To Elsie, my beautiful wife and love. Thank you for today and all the days to come. Thank you for saying yes when I should have asked you long ago." He tightened his grip on her hand as he added, "I love you, Mrs. Carson." 

His toast caught her completely off guard, "Charles, you…that is the loveliest thing I have ever heard." She lifted her glass to his as she added, "I love you, too."

The wine might have well have been the finest champagne in the world as smoothly and sweetly as it went down in the moment.

Elsie turned back to the valise, slowly lifting the lid to take another look at the gown.

"I think I will need at least two more of these," she lifted the glass.

"Anything you wish, Mrs. Carson."

One bottle was empty and another three-fourths gone, their contents primarily consumed by Elsie as Charles happily watched on. After her third glass she loosened the top four buttons on her blouse and removed her shoes. The fourth led to the blouse being untucked and the negligee being pulled from the valise.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Carson?" Charles watched her sway near the open window, strains from the orchestra playing in the hotel's restaurant reaching their room.

"Happy, Mr. Carson. A little warm, but happy."

The rosy cheeks and silly smile she now wore, along with the view of her cleavage led him to think she had probably consumed enough "liquid courage." Gently taking her hand, he pulled her into his arms to dance, twirling her gently and delighting in the glee of her squeal. As the song came to an end, he pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "It's almost eleven and we have to be up to catch our train in the morning, love. Would you like to get ready for bed now?"

She stepped back to look at him, her eye lashes batting at him as she fought the weight of the alcohol's effect. "Yes, please, but I think I need you to help me, Charles."

He knew she was fairly drunk, but he hadn't expected this turn of events. "You do?"

"Mmmm….yes, please, unless you don't want to help me."

"Of course I want to help you, love. What do you want me to do?" 

Elsie playfully pushed him back to the bed, her hands landing on his thighs as he sat and she fought to keep her balance. "I want you to unbutton the rest of my buttons, please."

Gathering his wits and saying a silent prayer of thanks, Charles swallowed hard before answering, "As you wish."

Charles large hands deftly slipped the remaining five buttons so that her blouse hung open revealing the expanse of her creamy bosom with only a thin camisole covering her corset.

"Will you unbutton my skirt, please?"

"I will, but you have to turn around, sweetheart."

"Or you could just put your arms around me…"

Charles couldn't help but grin back at her. "You are a very clever girl, Elsie."

"And you are a very handsome man, Charles."

As he brought his hands around her waist, Elsie stared into his eyes. "Do you think you can unbutton and kiss at the same time?"

"You know I am not a man to shy away from a challenge, Elsie."

His fingers found the buttons as his mouth landed on hers. He had almost all four buttons unfastened when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Groaning, he finished the last button before instinctually letting his hands slide over her bum.

Elsie grinned as she pulled out of the kiss. "Find something you like back there?"

"Indeed. It seems I have my hands full with you tonight, Mrs. Elsie Carson." 

"Cheeky- no pun intended." Elsie pushed herself up to a wobbly standing position, smiling as she spied the white silk garment laying over the end of the bed. "And I believe you wish for me to put this on?"

"I do, but only if you want to, Elsie."

Picking up the gown with one hand, she ruffled her free hand through his hair. "If it will make my husband happy, I will gladly do it."

Charles pulled her hand from his hair pausing to kiss it before standing and crossing the room to pour a little water into each of their now empty glasses, into which he added a small bit of white powder from a tin. "But first I think we should each take a Beecham's powder and drink some water so we won't have sore heads in the morning."

Elsie took the glass and downed the contents, tilting her head as a large smile broke across her face. "I love you for taking care of me, Mr. Carson." Handing him the glass, she and her gown made a slightly off-balance trip into the en suite.

"And I love you for wearing that gown, Mrs. Carson."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charles made a point of turning off all the lamps save one before slipping out of all of his clothes except his shorts. He had just pulled up his pajama pants and was pushing his arms into the sleeves of his top when Elsie eased the en suite door open.

"May I come out now?"

He found the sound of her voice, now more sultry and less playful, turned him on just as much if not more so than the sight of the gown in the valise.

"Of course."

"Promise you won't laugh." Elsie opened the door to reveal a silhouette of curves that took Charles' breath away.

"Remind me to buy a special gift to take back to Mrs. Patmore to show my thanks."

Elsie laughed as she turned off the en suite light and stepped into the middle of the room. 

"It feels…naughty."

Charles quickly buttoned up his pajama top, praying that his erection would be hidden by the voluminous material. "It does? What do you mean?" He pressed his luck hoping Elsie would continue with her unfiltered sharing.

She let out a little giggle before admitting, "It rubs and touches…places."

Charles took a tentative step towards her. "Does it feel good?" 

Elsie smiled as she shook her head, "No. It feels wonderful. Come here and see."

Charles held his breath as they met at the end of the bed. His nerves suddenly took over and he worried she would regret this whole night in the morning and blame him for getting her drunk and taking advantage. "Elsie, maybe we should wait…"

"Please." She whispered the word as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I know I have had quite a bit to drink, but I am well aware of what is happening and I want you if you want me, Charles."

"I do, God, I do, love, but I don't want you to regret…"

"The only regret I could possibly have about tonight would be going to sleep without you touching me." Still holding his hand, she lifted it so that it rested just over her heart. "Please, Charles." Smiling as he nodded, she turned her back to him, confusing him momentarily until she reached behind her and pulled the hem of his shirt so that he stepped up flush against her. His cock pushed against her lower back as she pushed both her arms back in search of his hands. His wrists in her grasp, she directed his hands so that each of his palms rested against her hardened nipples. "Touch me, Charles, please touch me."

Instinct combining with the memory of the many fantasies he had had about such a moment, he began rubbing his index fingers over her swollen nipples, the tempo and pressure of his touch tuning to the moans she was making.

"Is that good? Does that feel good, Elsie?" His boldness surprised both of them and earned him a lift of her firm bottom against his throbbing cock.

"Mmmm…yes…does that feel good, Charles?" 

"God, yes." He let his right hand slip from her breast, sliding his palm down her rib cage and over her tummy towards the hem of the negligee.

"I want to touch you here, Elsie, is that alright?" His fingers rested against the triangle patch of hair at the apex of her thighs.

Elsie's breath caught in her throat as she whispered, "Yes, please," before reaching back to put her hands on either side of his hips as she pressed her body more firmly against his erection, the tip of his cock pushing against the center of her bum.

Sliding the tip of his tongue over the edge of her ear as his fingers gently slid into the moist folds of her lips he whispered, "You feel so good, love."

"That feels so good, Charles." She adjusted her stance so that she was more open to his exploration. The intense and exquisite attention being paid to her most sensitive of parts made Elsie's legs shake, her body almost collapsing as Charles stroked her swollen and throbbing clit.

Unsure he could hold her up and continue with his ministrations, Charles kissed her neck and asked, "Will you lay down with me, darling?" 

Turning her head to look at his profile, she lifted her hand around to gently run her fingernails over the back of his neck as she answered. "I will do anything you want me to, Charles."

Charles slipped his fingers from between her thighs, his other hand sliding around her waist to turn her towards him. Both of his hands slid over her bum as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Her arms instantly went up and around his neck, fingers climbing up into his hair as their tongues began an elaborate dance. Elsie finally pulled away, breathless from the exquisite kissing. "I think this gown has served its purpose, Mr. Carson." He watched in awe as she pulled the filmy material over her head, her eyes seeking his approval.

"May I just look at you, Elsie?"

She dipped her chin away shyly only to feel his fingers gently push it up, "You are so beautiful. So, so beautiful."

"I want to look at you, too, Charles."

Her hands were on the buttons of his top before he could respond and she soon had his shorts and pants pushed down around his ankles as he slipped out of the top's sleeves.

"You are beautiful, Charles." She ran her hands down each of his strong arms before moving to his surprisingly smooth chest, her fingers swimming through the small, soft patch of silver hair that rested in the middle.

Desperate to touch her nakedness, Charles gathered her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "Let me pull back the covers."

Elsie nodded, waiting as Charles turned back the bedclothes, her eyes enjoying the view of his strong back muscles stretching and flexing as he reached across the bed. Offering her his hand, he helped her into the center of the soft mattress, smiling lovingly at the sight of her naked body displayed in front of him.

Kneeling next to her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips that marked the start of a trail down her body. He paused to give each breast attention before moving down the center of her abdomen, smiling as he felt her shiver as his tongue licked over her bellybutton.

He was nearing her pelvis when Elsie suddenly lifted her head, "Charles?" 

"Do you not want me to kiss you here?"

She feared sounding foolish, but she didn't know if that was something other people did. "Do you…do you want to? Is…do people do that?"

Charles knew it was taking great gumption on Elsie's part to talk about something so intimate. "I would like to, yes, but I won't if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

If she had to be honest, the idea scared her a little, but it also excited her to the point that she tingled in the exact place where he now wanted to put his lips.

"If you want to, Charles…"

He reached up and squeezed her hand, "I very much do, Elsie."

She smiled and nodded, lifting herself up to watch him as he changed positions on the bed, gently arranging her legs so that they rested over his shoulders as he moved his face towards her bottom.

She gasped slightly at the feel of his breath against her as he suddenly spoke, "It's very pretty, Elsie." He lifted his head slightly to find her grinning in surprise. "Like a little rosebud, delicate and pink. Almost like a little mouth…"

She had begun to giggle, but it quickly shifted into a moan as she felt the tip of his tongue lightly brush against the sensitive and swollen nub at her center.

"Oh, God, Charles. Oh, oh, oh…"

Her cries encouraged him to explore more of the warm, moist valley as his fingers lightly traced patterns on the inside of her silky thighs. He dipped his tongue inside her just as he moved one hand up to lightly flick her nipple. Feeling her pelvis thrust towards him as she cried out, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, shifting the digits in and out with increased speed as his tongue lapped up the space between her opening and her clit.

His lips were sucking on the hot, swollen nub when she came, her body going completely rigid and then shuddering as she took ragged breaths. Pulling his head back, he gently lifted himself onto his knees so that he was looking down at her spent body.

Her eyes fluttered open and she reached out to him, his hand finding hers and their fingers lacing together.

"Are you alright?" he smiled down at her.

"I'm, I don't know what I am. I…that…was that normal, Charles?"

He let out a small chuckle as he moved down the bed to lay next to her. "If it made you feel good then it doesn't matter if it was normal or not."

"Good doesn't begin to cover it."

He wrapped his arms around her planting gentle kisses in her hair. "I am very glad to hear it."

"I like this talking, Charles. I like being open about this."

He nodded in agreement. "So do I."

Elsie ran her finger along the bridge of his strong, proud nose as she confessed, "I have been so worried that I would let you down and I wouldn't know what to do, I mean I still don't really know what to do, but this talking…it helps. And your…your taking care of me is quite wonderful. Thank you."

She leaned up to kiss him, but pulled away at the realization that _she_ was still on his lips,

She pulled the sheet up from the bed. "Please don't be offended," she whispered as she lightly pressed the sheet across his mouth in an effort to wipe the remnants of his earlier and exquisite attention away.

Charles laughed. "I'm not."

"Good. Now kiss me, please."

Charles pulled her lower lip between his, the tip of his tongue lightly licking the soft fullness of her mouth. His focus on her mouth, he was quite surprised to feel her hand wrap around his partially hard shaft. Feeling him freeze, Elsie pulled her head back to look at him, "Is this alright? Is it alright to touch you?"

Charles nodded, his arousal growing as she maintained eye contact while gently running her hand up and down his hardening cock.

"You looked at me, so I want to look at you."

"Elsie, you don't have to…it isn't pretty like your…"

"My what?" 

Charles looked at her in surprise. "Elsie Carson! You naughty girl."

Elsie responded by simply lifting her left eyebrow and biting her bottom lip as she grasped his shaft more firmly. "My what, Charles Carson? It isn't pretty like my…?" 

"What do you want me to call it?"

"What do you call it when you think about it? Have you thought about it?"

"Of course. There have been nights when I have thought of nothing else."

Elsie rewarded his frankness by lowering her face to his, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "And on those nights what were you thinking about touching and kissing and pushing into, Charles?"

"You are going to be the death of me, Elsie."

"Not until I am finished with you." She ceased manipulating his shaft, her fingers moving to experiment with the small amount of moisture that had collected at the tip as her index finger gently rubbed the substance over and around the head of his cock.

"Tell me what you call it, Charles."

Closing his eyes in ecstasy he whispered, "Your tutu. It isn't pretty like your tutu."

"My what?!" Elsie straightened up suddenly in surprise at the word he had chosen.

Charles eyes flew open. "You asked what I call it and I call it your tutu. What did you think I was going to say?"

Elsie bit her lip, looking away before she suddenly leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Pussy."

Charles pulled back in shock. "Elsie Carson! I can't believe you have ever heard that word!"

"Oh, Charles, I grew up on a farm in Argyll. That is quite the least of what I have heard. But where in the world did you hear the word _tutu?_ "

"It's what my grandmother referred to as the place from which a child is born."

Elsie burst into a fit of laughter. "If you call it that, you will make me think of your grandmother."

Charles assumed a playful pout, "Well, we can have that. If you don't like tutu, is there something you would rather I call it?" Charles sweetly asked.

Elsie thought for a moment before looking up at him with a smile. "I liked it when you said it looked like a little rosebud."

"Very well." Charles reached down and gently stroked between her legs as he whispered, "You have a very sweet little rosebud, Elsie."

"Uhhhhhh…Thank you." She moaned before pulling his hand away. "There will be more time for my rosebud later, Mr. Carson. I am more interested in this right now." Elsie grinned playfully as she returned her attention to his lap, leaning down to run a finger down the length of his erection.

"I think it is very pretty, but I would guess it is a deeper red than my…"

Finding he was quite fond of the term, Charles quickly replied, "Rosebud."

"What shall I call _it_?"

"If anyone would have told me this morning that I would be having this conversation with you tonight, I would have declared them quite mad." He lifted his hand, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "What would you like to call it, darling?"

"Well, I don't like _penis_. Not a very titillating word."

Charles laughed at her. "What did you hear it referred to as on the farm, Elsie?"

Elsie wrinkled her nose at him. "I don't want to call it a…" she whispered the next word, _cock._ Or your _Jimmy_.

"Good." Charles replied thankfully.

"I think I shall simply call it _thing_."

"Thing?!"

"Yes. That way, the next time I see you speaking with the Dowager, I can simply walk up and say, "Oh, Mr. Carson, as I held your _thing_ in my hand this morning it was very hot.' And then I can leave you to explain to her exactly what _thing_ I was speaking of."

"You are a wicked woman, Elsie Carson."

"You better give me some more options then, Charles Carson."

He snorted, "Fine. You win. You are wicked and wanton and naughty and you are holding my _phallus_ in your hand."

" _Phallus_?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That is very lah-dee-dah. Something else."

"Member? Organ? Rod?"

Elsie's eyes suddenly lit up, "I know! You're _poker_!"

"Oh good Lord." 

Elsie laughed. "Yes! That is it! Your _poker_! And it is a lovely _poker,_ darling. And _big_. Am I wrong? You are rather large for a man aren't you?"

Charles knew Elsie was an honest and frank woman, but this side of her was something he hadn't bargained for. "Good Lord, Elsie. I don't…I suppose. I haven't given it that much thought before." He suddenly realized he had the opportunity to turn the tables on her. "Have you given it much thought, Elsie?"

She looked up in surprise, but quickly gathered her wits. "Well not as often as you have thought of my rosebud, but yes, I had given your poker some thought."

Charles closed his eyes, smiling as he shook his head. "The actual and literal death of me, Elsie Carson. Come here, love. I think we've talked enough for tonight."

Elsie nestled against him, her arm sliding across his chest as he claimed her mouth. Charles ran his hand down her body, happy to find she was still quite moist from their earlier encounter. Gently ushering her onto her back, he kissed her lips gently and whispered, "If I hurt you in anyway, just say so and we will stop."

Elsie lifted her hand to cup his cheek as she nodded.

There was the slightest moment of discomfort, but nothing shocking or lingering after Charles' first few thrusts. She found a greater sense of pleasure after he lifted her legs in encouragement to wrap them around his waist.

Elsie didn't reach the same heights of pleasure she had earlier, but there was similar pressure building in her womb that deepened the faster and harder Charles pushed into her. Finding he was spurred on the more vocal she was, she called out his name repeatedly until with four last hard thrusts they each found their release.

Charles lingered with Elsie for a few minutes before climbing from the bed to retrieve a couple of flannels which he employed to wipe each of them clean. Extinguishing the remaining lamp, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his frank, exciting and beautiful wife, a smile filling his face as he thought of the next four days and nights he was to share with her.

Next we take a train ride…


	2. Chapter 2

**As is the case with most naughty Chelsie stories I have read, our darling Elsie in this tale is limber, open-minded and most importantly, an inspiration for adventure and delight on the part of her husband.**

 **On with the silly smut….**

She woke up alone, which up until this morning was not unusual for the housekeeper, but the sound of Charles Carson humming "Yes, Sir, That's My Baby" as water ran from a tap was quite unusual. Elsie pried open one eye to see an unfamiliar canopy of organza hanging high above her. Forcing her other eye open, she fought to focus her gaze as the facts of her circumstance suddenly stampeded through her foggy head.

London. Wine. Charles. Charles' lips, Charles' hands. Charles' poker.

Elsie couldn't hold back a broad smile, every muscle in her face complaining. "Oooooh…" She lifted her palm to her temple as her pulse beat like a drum through her skull.

Pulling the bedclothes up over her head, she had been scooted down under the covers for less than a minute when four large fingers suddenly wrapped around the linens, pulling them up slightly so their owner could peer down at her.

"Morning, glory."

Elsie squinted, although a sweet smile graced her lips. "Good morning, Mr. Carson."

" _Mr. Carson_ is it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not awake yet. And you seemed to have let an elephant come in last night and sit on my head."

"I don't remember any elephants, but there are some empty wine bottles that might have a little something to do with your head."

Elsie groaned as she pulled an arm out and over the blanket, staring at Charles' beaming face before it dawned on her. She was completely naked.

"Oh!" She quickly pulled her arm inside the blanket, jerking the linens from his hand. "Why didn't you tell me I didn't have any clothes on?!"

Charles laughed. "Why didn't you realize you didn't have any clothes on?"

Elsie opened her mouth but could summon no witty retort. "I have never woken up without clothes on before."

"I see." Charles leaned towards her, gently brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Would it be too much to ask for a good morning kiss, Mrs. Carson?"

The use of her new name brought a smile to her lips. "Of course not."

Charles' mouth face was nearing hers when she suddenly pulled her arm out of the covers, lifting her fingers to his mouth as she leaned away. "But I would like to clean my teeth first."

"I don't mind, Elsie…" Charles kissed her fingers.

"Well, I do. My mouth tastes awful." Elsie moved to climb out of the other side of the bed, but quickly pulled the sheet free of its confinement, making a production of demurely wrapping the linen securely around her before slipping from the bed. She had almost made it across the room when Charles called out to her.

"I can see right through that, you know?"

Elsie didn't turn around until she reached the en suite door. "I did know." Pushing the door open, she let the sheet fall around her, smiling as she paused for a few seconds before darting inside.

Charles stared wide eyed at the now closed door. "I love being married."

* * *

Charles got a tender, but innocent kiss after Elsie emerged from the bathroom already attired in the travelling suit she had taken off the night before.

With little time to spare in order to get a small bite to eat before catching their train, the newlyweds quickly gathered their things. Charles picked up his pajamas from the floor only to find a thin white satin negligee resting beneath them.

Elsie looked up just in time to spy the gown along with Charles. Their rushed morning hadn't left them much time to talk, much less brooch the subject of the previous night's surprising activities. She bit her lip as he tenderly separated the gown from his pajamas.

"I believe this belongs to you." Tossing his own clothes into the top of his valise, Charles gingerly retrieved the gown, its straps clasped between his fingers, so that the garment unfurled in all its glory.

Elsie began to reach for the gown, but Charles held it just out of her reach.

"It was the best night of my life, Elsie."

Never taking her eyes from her husband's, Elsie took the gown from him, reaching behind her to gently place it on the bed before putting her hands on either side of his face and kissing him thoroughly.

The station was teeming with passengers all appearing to be in a furious hurry to either depart from or board the endless stream of trains that seem to come and go every other minute. Not used to such commotions and crowds, Elsie became panicked when she lost hold of Charles' coattail for a moment, her large husband being swept into a rush of people in front of her. "Stop, Charles! Oh stop, wait!"

His ears primed for the melodic Scottish lilt that was unique unto Elsie Carson, Charles used his own valise to fight his way against the swarm of people separating them.

"I'm here, Elsie! I'm coming! Don't move!"

Managing to keep her calm until she saw the smiling face of her husband, Elsie bit her lip and fought back tears. "I thought I would never be able to find you."

Tucking Elsie's bag under his arm and then moving his own bag to the same hand so that his other was free to hold hers, Charles promised, "I said until death do us part, not King's Cross."

Elsie managed a smile, squeezing his hand as they fought their way back into the swarm of passengers.

* * *

To their delight, the occupancy of their train was fairly light that Monday morning, their destination being one more largely sought for summer vacations and weekend excursions than Mondays in late April. Slightly breathless, but relieved, Elsie and Charles settled into their seats near the middle of the car.

"Did you read the sign? Do you know where we are going?"

Elsie was about to assure him she had made a point of keeping her eyes to the ground to avoid reading any signs that would indicate their destination when the head of a little boy, possibly four or five years of age, popped up from behind the seat in front of them.

"Cornwall! We are going to Cornwall, of course!"

Elsie burst into laughter as Charles let out something that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a growl.

"Ooooh, you sound like a bear! Can you do a lion?" The little boy's head suddenly disappeared from view, his mother having unceremoniously jerked him back into his seat by the collar of his sailor shirt.

"Well, so much for a surprise." Charles folded his arms in front of him, a pout on his lips.

"Oh, well." Elsie rubbed her hand over his arm in consolation. "I am very excited to go to Cornwall, Charles. I have heard it is absolutely beautiful." Looking around quickly to make sure they weren't being observed, Elsie reached over and cupped Charles' face with her hand, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"Ewww…kissing!"

Elsie and Charles broke apart at the loud announcement issued from the seat in front of them.

"Horrace! Leave the nice people alone!" His mother cried, jerking him down into his seat once more.

"It is going to be a very long trip," Charles hissed through gritted teeth as his wife covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

It was a long trip, but Charles couldn't put all of the blame on their precocious fellow traveler who fell asleep halfway through the trip to dream of the tigers, leopards and jungle boy who inhabited the retelling of Kipling stories Charles had shared with him. Elsie herself deeply enjoyed her husband's storytelling, his rich baritone intoning the exploits of Bagheera, Mowgli, Baloo and Shere Khan.

Now riding along in silence and sitting in such close proximity to his soft, sweet smelling wife, Charles found himself unable to think of anything but the glorious evening they had shared the night before. Perusing the morning's newspaper couldn't curtail the thoughts of Elsie's warm body that seemed to be perpetually bouncing and bumping against him as the train rattled its way west.

As Elsie leaned in front of him to get a better look at a photograph on the opposite page of the newspaper, Charles immediately recalled the taste of her skin on his tongue as he had lavished her neck with kisses the night before which led to conjuring the sight of the same graceful neck arching, her head pushing against the pillow as he had hovered above and within her. How he now longed to slide his hand up her stockinged leg, to run his fingers along the edges of her knickers until he could sense the warmth of her arousal and hear the sound of her moan as he dipped his fingers in the dark recesses of her center.

Looking out of the corner of his eye she moved back from the paper, it took Elsie merely arching her back and pushing out her bosom mid-stretch for Charles to be forced to lay the newspaper strategically onto his lap to hide his excitement. Glancing over at his wife, he was relieved to see her head resting against the seat, her eyes closed as her face radiated a peaceful joy.

The train pulled into the station to find Devon under beautiful, clear skies and within less than half an hour the couple had been delivered to their seaside cottage by a local car service.

* * *

Consisting of a bedroom, a living room, galley kitchen and a water closet, the cottage was everything Elsie had hoped it would be. Sturdy, well cared for furniture filled the rooms, including a lovely large wooden bed boasting a feather mattress and new linens. The only drawback she saw involved an enormous iron claw footed bathtub that sat alongside a large soapstone sink in the kitchen.

"The bathtub is in the kitchen?" Elsie called towards the bedroom where Charles was depositing their bags.

"Oh, yes. I should have mentioned that. It is actually quite ingenious." Charles made his way to the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. "There is a gas water heater for washing the dishes and my letter from the owner states that we can use a hose-" Charles opened a cabinet near the back door, retrieving the item, "just where he said it would be- and attach it to the faucet and take hot baths. And the drain," he pointed to a small plug at one end of the tube, "is hooked to a pipe that empties the water so that it flows downhill towards the sea."

Elsie grinned, "I haven't taken a bath in a kitchen since I was a lass. Well, that will bring back happy memories, I suppose."

Charles swallowed, thinking of new memories he would like to make with Elsie in the tub in front of them.

"Well, Mrs. Carson, what would you like to do first?" his words were followed by a large yawn.

"Well, I was going suggest a cup of tea, but it sounds like you might need a rest."

"I was hoping to rest on the train, but our chatty little neighbor made that quite impossible."

"Oh, now. He was sweet and you were the one who started telling him Kipling stories. Growling like a tiger and making monkey sounds. Don't deny it. You enjoyed every minute of it, Charles. And he was asleep by noon. You had an hour you could have rested."

"I tried, but I was…"

"What?"

"Preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what? That silly newspaper?"

"No." Charles took a step towards her. "Thoughts of my seatmate."

"The little boy?"

"My other seatmate." Charles stepped closer to Elsie, his proximity so close she had to turn her head up to look at him.

"Oh. Was I distracting?" Elsie asked, feigning innocence.

"Only every minute." Charles began to rub his hands up and down her upper arms as he dipped his head and began placing gentle kisses into her hair, working his way down to lightly suck on Elsie's earlobe as she tilted her head to accommodate him.

"I did notice you carefully placing the newspaper into your lap just so…"

"Hmmm…as I said, _preoccupied_ ," he whispered into her ear.

"You know, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little tired myself, Charles. Do you think we should have a lie down before dinner?" Elsie's words were breathy as she ran her hands up his chest.

Charles stepped back long enough to remove his coat and tie as Elsie reached behind to unfasten her skirt from which she quickly stepped before crossing to Charles to have a go at his buttons. His shirt swiftly dispensed with, Charles began to return the favor as Elsie reached for his trouser waistband, deftly unbuckling and removing his belt before pushing her hand down the front of his pants.

"Ahhhhh…" Charles froze in place as Elsie's cool hand slid inside his shorts and began to stroke his cock.

"Did you think about this on the train, Charles?" Elsie whispered the words as she pressed against him, her mouth moving up his chest.

Watching her with a mix of awe and gratefulness, Charles managed to get her blouse off her shoulders, before sliding his hand down the front of her chemise, wedging it between her breast and corset.

"Oh, God, Elsie, darling, wait, wait just a moment." Charles pulled his hand from her corset and placed it on her arm as she looked up at him questioningly.

"If _you_ keep going, _I_ won't be able to."

Smiling sweetly and nodding, Elsie withdrew her hand to let Charles remove her blouse.

"Now…this thing." Elsie was forced to grab onto his strong arms to maintain her balance, giggling as his fingers slipped under the bottom edge of her corset and playfully pulled her towards him. "Take it off, please."

"You have to help me loosen the laces."

"With pleasure." Elsie's giggles multiplied as he swiftly turned her around, untying and loosening the cord that laced the contraption.

Elsie pushed the buss together, pulling the corset apart as she stepped out of it.  
"Et voila!" She had barely turned around as Charles stepped towards her, his hands making quick work of her chemise followed by the removal of his vest and shorts as Elsie delicately stepped out of her knickers.

Desperate to feel his skin against hers, Charles pulled Elsie to him, her head snapping back to give him access to her mouth and neck as his hands slid over the indentions left on her back and sides by the corset on their way to her bum. His soft lips caressed her jawline as he kissed his way towards her mouth.

"Oh!" Elsie squealed as Charles squeezed her bum while simultaneously pushing her up on her toes so their pelvises could meet. "Oh, take me to bed, Charles, please take me to bed."

Kissing her deeply, Charles slipped his hands down her arms until he reached her hands, their fingers interlacing as he broke the kiss in order to lead her to the bedroom.

Turning so that he faced her, Charles sat on the bed, pulling Elsie in front of him. "Could we…" He wasn't sure how to convey what he had in mind.

Elsie smiled, but tilted her head in question.

"Uh…you would climb…" Charles reached out and around, placing his hand on the back of Elsie's thigh, "….up on my lap."

Elsie nodded vigorously in agreement, a smile forming at the sudden realization that he wanted her to straddle him. Placing one hand around the back of his neck, Elsie pushed herself onto the bed with her knee as Charles wrapped his hands around her back to support her.

"Is this…alright?" Charles studied her face for any sign of hesitancy, but was met with nothing but happy compliance in the form of Elsie's mouth on his.

Keeping one hand on her back, Charles supported her as he laid down on the bed, maintaining the kiss as Elsie's legs shifted to either side of his hips. Her entire body above him, Charles' hands now moved to her breasts as he relished the feeling of her warm, moist cleft surrounding his hard cock. Relaxing his hands so that her creamy breasts each rested against his palms, Charles gently began to rub his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Elsie moaned into his mouth, her pelvis shifting in reaction to the stimulation of her sensitive peaks.

Breaking their kiss, Charles moved one of his hands to Elsie's lower back to encourage her to sit up as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

One hand free, he reached up to pull a pin from her hair.

'Let me Charles."

Relenting to her request, Charles laid back on the bed, his hands caressing the tops of Elsie's thighs as she began to remove the pins one by one, her eyes never breaking focus with his as silky curls unfurled around her shoulders.

"I want to put my hands in it, love."

All of the pins removed, Elsie leaned down, her hands resting on Charles' chest as he tenderly pushed his fingers through her tresses.

Returning his gentleness, Elsie began placing delicate kisses on his chest, making her way to his nipples which she lightly licked and kissed.

"Mmmm…come here, love." Charles moved his hands to cup her face as he drew her in for a deep kiss. Stroking her tongue with his, he slid one hand down the curve of her ribs and over the soft plane of her belly until his fingers found access to her warm core.

"Ahhhhh…." Elsie pulled out of the kiss to lean back, her eyes closing as she relished his gentle but effective strokes against her. Opening her eyes, Elsie met Charles' gaze. A small, but deliberate smile on her face, she lifted her hand to her mouth and watched Charles eyes widen in wonder as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip of her four fingers. Straightening all the way up, she reached behind herself, quickly locating his hard cock that now rested against her bum and began to rub her wet hand up and around his shaft.

"Oh my God, Elsie." Charles stared at his wife in utter amazement as her smile broadened in correlation to the quickening of her strokes. "I need to be inside of you. I need you."

His hands on her hips, Elsie pushed herself up onto her knees, maneuvering her pelvis back as Charles scooted up on the bed in an effort to align their bodies.

Rocking slightly, Elsie quickly found the right angle and with a deep moan from each of them, Charles was fully inside of her. Their rhythm was a bit tricky, but within less than a minute, a steady, satisfying give and take had been established.

Charles kept one hand on Elsie's hip as the other moved to caress her breast.

"This is…uhhh…uhhhh…Oh God, this is good. This is so good, Charles."

Pulling a pillow from the headboard and pushing it under his head, Charles lay back and watched his beautiful wife's face shift through a gamut of expressions as she altered the tilt of her pelvis, lifting her bum and leaning towards him until he took her hands, her eyes opening as their fingers locked.

"It feels so good, Charles, but my legs…I need to move."

"Here, darling." Charles swiftly sat up, wrapping his arms around Elsie, their bodies still locked as she stretched her legs to wrap around his waist.

"We just have to roll over a bit…"

Charles managed to shift them so that Elsie was now on her back and he was on his knees.

Neither lasted much longer, the intensity of their lovemaking having built to such a point that it only took a few deep strokes for both of them to come.

Gently pulling out of Elsie, Charles slipped beside her onto the bed, kissing her shoulder as she experienced the last few shudders of her orgasm.

"Welcome to Cornwall, Elsie."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. That was quite a welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**The amazingness of the season opener has influenced me in a sentimental way….**

 **Thank you to those who have been so kind to leave a review. I will absolutely respond when I have the chance.**

 **O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O**

Momentarily confused by his surroundings, it was Charles' turn to wake up alone, his recognition of his surroundings dawning as he listened to water running in the kitchen sink as Elsie softly sang:

"Tea for two and two for tea

Just me for you and you for me

Me for you and you for me alone

Nobody near us to see us or hear us

No friends or relations on weekend vacations

We won't have it known dear that we own a telephone

Day will break and I'll awake and start to bake a sugar cake

For you to take for all the boys to see…"

Having quietly climbed from the bed, Charles tiptoed towards the kitchen, his large form naked as the day he was born as he leaned against the door frame to watch his beautiful wife make tea.

"We will raise a family

A boy for you, a girl for me

Can't you see how happy we could be…"

"I am happy."

Elsie nearly dropped the kettle she had just retrieved from the stove as Charles spoke. "Goodness, Charles! You nearly scared me to death!" Too preoccupied at first with returning the kettle to the stove to even turn and look at her husband, upon rotating, she let out a considerable gasp. "Charles, you've no clothes on!"

"Don't ever let anyone tell you aren't observant, Mrs. Carson."

"What has gotten into you?" Elsie shook her tea towel at him, shooing him back into the bedroom. "Go put something on, silly man!"

"Very well." Charles sighed, turning in mock humiliation. He had only made it a few steps when he felt a shocking pinch on his bottom.

"Elsie!"

"Teach you to sneak up on a woman while she is making tea."

"Lesson learned, my dear, lesson learned."

Charles had taken a few steps when the sound of Elsie's voice stopped him in his tracks, "Oh, and Charles?"

Turning back to find his wife gazing at him, Charles offered an expectant, "Yes?"

"I'm happy, too.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

In shirtsleeves, braces, trousers and socks, Charles returned to the small table just outside the kitchen as Elsie was laying it with a lovely display of bread, jam, butter, biscuits and tea.

"I see Mrs. Patmore sent more than just the nightdress."

Shooting him a sideways grin as sat, she began speaking as she poured the tea, "She sent enough to get us through the evening, but we will need to make a trip into town tomorrow."

"Very good." Charles buttered them each a piece of bread. "Would you fancy a walk on the beach if there is time before the sun sets, Mrs. Carson."

"Oh, yes, please. I think that would be lovely and then we must unpack. I can't believe we have been here for two hours and haven't unpacked a thing.'

"If you will recall, we had much more important business in which to attend."

Blushing as she lifted her cup, Elsie grinned at her husband and ordered, "Just drink your tea, Mr. Carson."

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

The wind was brisk, but wrapped in a shawl and with her husband's arm around her shoulder, Elsie felt little of the cold as they traversed the coarse sand of the shore down the hill from their cottage.

"Little colder than our day in Brighton." Charles rubbed Elsie's arm as the wind suddenly picked up, strands of her hair flying towards him as they were whipped out of her loosely gathered bun.

Elsie bit her bottom lip as a broad smile broke across her face, her heart fluttering to hear him call it _our day_. "It is, but I don't mind. It is absolutely beautiful here."

As their legs took them further and further from their tiny cottage, each would sneak a look at the other's profile periodically, thoughts and confessions tickling each of their tongues, but ultimately the peace and solitude provided by their breathtaking surroundings discouraged any such conversation and the couple, not wishing to break the spell, eventually turned back towards the cottage, content to simply bask in the nearness of the other.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

With the closing of a bureau drawer, Elsie pronounced their unpacking complete. "Done and dusted!"

"Excellent, and I am pleased to say you are to be rewarded with a roaring fire." Charles announced as he stood from kneeling in front of the large stone fireplace that was the centerpiece of the living room.

"Oh, wonderful! But I am desperate need of a bath, Charles. Would you mind terribly?"

"Of course not, but let me get it ready for you. Figure out this hose situation."

"Thank you." Leaving Charles to the water works, Elsie stepped into the bedroom, swiftly changing into her dressing gown and gathering her toiletries.

"This works beautifully, Elsie!" Charles called. "You shall have a steaming hot bath ready in minutes."

"Wonderful," Elsie called crossing back through the living room. "I am very much looking forward to it."

Charles rolled up his sleeve, bending down next to the tub to test the temperature before looking over his shoulder to his wife, "Nice and hot. Will that much water suit you?"

Elsie took a few steps towards him as he rose to a standing position. "I should think so."

"Well, then…" Charles hesitated before making a sudden move to pass Elsie. "I will leave you to it."

"Oh. All right."

The couple endured an awkward moment as they each stepped in the same direction, followed by each correcting in such a way that they blocked one another's passing again. A grin born of mild frustration crossing his lips, Charles placed his hands on Elsie's upper arms, gently holding her in place as he stepped around her and out of the room.

Pulling off her dressing gown, Elsie looked back at the doorway through which her husband had just exited. "Charles?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd make a list of what we need to pick up in the village tomorrow while you bathe and then I can have a quick one when you are through."

"Oh." Elsie's reply had a disappointed tone that didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"Did you need something?"

"No, well…no." It suddenly dawned on Elsie that perhaps Charles wanted some time alone. They had, she reasoned to herself, been consistently together for almost two entire days, and while she would be quite content to have his company, she didn't wish for him to feel hemmed in. Although mildly disappointed, her concern soon dissipated as she carefully stepped into the tub, gingerly lowering herself into the soothing warm water. Her tranquility, however, was quickly interrupted by Charles' call from the other room.

"Are you sure you don't need something?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Oh yes, flannel, soap, cloths. I am all kitted out."

"Very good. Well, if you think of anything, just let me know."

Finding this exchange of raised voices tiresome, Elsie slipped a little lower into the water only to be addressed again.

"How is it?" Charles called.

"Lovely. Feels wonderful."

"I'm glad. Do you think I will have any trouble fitting?"

Elsie couldn't help but grin as she pictured Charles' long legs hanging over the sides. "I think you might have to dangle your feet over the end, but I imagine you will be quite comfortable." A few moments of silence passed signaling to Elsie that their shouted conversation had finally come to an end, granting her permission to rest her neck against the edge of the tub and close her eyes. She had no sooner done this than Charles' voice suddenly rang out once more.

"Is there anything in particular you would like?"

Elsie let out a small huff before softly replying, "You to stop yelling from the other room."

"Elsie?"

"Charles, we can continue to shout at one another, which, quite honestly, is giving me a headache, or you could just come in here and we could converse in a normal, civilized manner."

The tall figure of her husband soon filled the doorway, a slight look of concern on his face. "I didn't want to be presumptuous or bother you while you were relaxing."

Elsie let out a small laugh as she looked over her shoulder at him, "And I thought you left because you wanted some time alone."

Charles gave her a playful scowl and then surprised her by slipping back out of the room.

"Charles?"

Returning promptly, Charles crossed the room, placing a cushion on the floor near the tub. "Uhhhh…" Charles groaned, his knees popping on his way down to the cushion. "Your husband is an old man, Mrs. Carson."  
Letting out a chuckle, Elsie placed her hand on top of Charles' where it rested on the edge of the tub. "Well, you should have heard the creaks and pops that echoed off the porcelain as your old wife lowered herself into this tub."

"I am sorry I missed it."

"Why did you think it would be presumptuous to stay in here with me?"

Charles gave her a puzzled look. "You are taking a bath."

"So?"  
"So, you don't have any clothes on."

A hearty laugh rang out from Elsie.

"What?" her husband huffed.

"You walked into this very kitchen this morning without a stitch on, Charles Carson. And after everything we have…after all this _togetherness_ the last two days, you think I would find taking a bath in front of you embarrassing?"

Charles lowered his chin so that it rested atop her hand. "I didn't think of it that way."

"I thought you were growing tired of me."

"What? Are you mad? Why do you think I was yelling at you from in there? I missed you from even only a room away."

Elsie leaned down and placed a kiss on the end of his nose. "I am glad to hear it, Mr. Carson. Speaking of all this _togetherness_ , I just want to say thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. Thank you. I truly had no idea it…well, I had no idea."

"It has been wonderful." Charles expression drifted from dreamy to serious as he lifted his chin to take her hand in his. "I was thinking as we were walking today."

"Oh yes?"

Charles nodded, "I was thinking and I realized I can't remember what life was like before I knew you…before I loved you. I do remember what it was like when I thought I would never be able to tell you I loved you. Never hold you. Never…never know you like we have come to know one another since yesterday. So many years thinking this would never be."

Elsie bit her lip as she watched Charles triumph over his reticence at sharing his feelings with her.

"Until our day at Brighton, I hadn't allowed myself to hope that you could feel the same way about me as I felt about you. And even up until we shared our first glass of wine last night in London, I was still unsure you would be open to the...to the kind of affection I desperately wanted to share. I know there is something in my nature, well, obviously there must be in order for me to hold my position, but something in my nature that allows me to derive a great sense of accomplishment in serving others and doing it in such a way that I feel it has been done well and properly, but it wasn't until last night that I truly understood what it was like to truly give of myself to another person, and, in turn, to receive." Charles was forced to clear his throat as a lump threatened to form. "I have wanted to hold you, to touch you for so long, but I never in my wildest dreams could have imagined what it would truly be like…" Charles let go of her hand, reaching over to cup her cheek, "and that it would be so…"

"Right." Elsie answered with a teary voice.

"Yes." Charles leaned his face towards hers, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Inhaling deeply, Elsie inhaled deeply as she leaned her head back to look at him. "I love you and I am so happy and proud to be your wife."

Tears streamed down each of their cheeks as the tenderness of the moment weighed on both their hearts. Leaning forward, Elsie placed a kissed on Charles' forehead before letting out a small laugh. "My water is going to get cold if we blubber like this any longer, husband."

Patting her hand, Charles reached over and lifted a wash cloth from the opposite side of the tub and proceeded to wet it and work up a lather from Elsie's small bar of Yardley. "Let me wash your back while you tend to your front."

Elsie smiled at a sudden memory of her younger sister sat in front of her as their mother bathed them as small girls. "I used to wash Becky's back as my mother washed mine. That was in a kitchen, too."

Charles grinned as he worked the warm, soapy cloth over Elsie's shoulders, his fingers massaging the muscles leading up her neck before gently cupping handfuls of water over her back. Quite contented that his work was complete, Charles leaned over and kissed Elsie's shoulder. "As my mother used to say, "You are a clean bean, Elsie."

"Would she have liked me, Charles?"  
"No. She would have loved you, Elsie."

"That is lovely, but why do you say that?"

Standing, Charles gathered the soft white flannel from the edge of the sink, opening it in front of him as Elsie rose to her feet. Watching admiringly as Elsie stepped out of the tub, he was wrapping the towel around her back, his arms encasing her in an embrace from behind as he softly answered in her ear, "Because she would have seen how happy you make me and how lovely you are and she wouldn't have been able to do anything but love you."

Elsie let out a rasping sigh, "You would say something gorgeous like that when I am standing in front of you dripping wet and shivering."

"Here, darling." Charles quickly helped Elsie into her dressing gown, giving her a light kiss as she turned to face him. "Go get warm and I will take a quick bath."

Elsie was almost to the door when she turned back to Charles, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Make it a very quick bath, Mr. Carson."

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Following his order to the letter, Charles was bathed, dry and making his way towards the bedroom in under five minutes, and, much to his pleasure, he found his wife ready to reward him for his efforts.

Clad in the white silk gown, Elsie looked over her shoulder to find her husband, himself only wearing a flannel around his waist, staring at her with hooded eyes.

"God bless Beryl Patmore."

Elsie let out a small giggle as she gathered the hem of her gown so she could climb onto the bed,

"I'm sure he does, now please come here and kiss me."

The recent sharing of such intimate thoughts coupling with their growing familiarity with the other's body led to a more frenzied, less inhibited exchange of movement and affection as the two met in the center of the bed. Charles hands instantly cupped Elsie's bum, his fingers pushing and massaging into the slick material as he worked his hands from just above her thighs to her lower back. Elsie, in turn, devoted her touches to Charles' chest, her fingers climbing through the patch of coarse hair to over his smooth shoulders, eventually making their way up his neck and into his thick head of hair as their mouths met in a worshipful exchange that alternated between licking, sucking and gentle biting.

Having worked his hands under the hem of Elsie's gown, Charles pushed his legs slightly apart to establish a more secure foundation before lifting Elsie up against him, his hands encouraging her legs to wrap around his as their pelvises engaged in a delicious friction.

Elsie pulled her head back to look at him, her cheeks beautifully flushed in a pink matching her swollen lips as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Charles answer came in the form of his cock finding her warm, slick entrance.

Elsie moaned as Charles suddenly slid deep inside her, her hands wrapping tightly around his shoulders to lift herself up from the shocking fullness she felt. Keeping a hand under each of her cheeks, Charles buried his head in Elsie's neck as he simultaneously pulled her towards him as his pelvis pushed against her, his efforts leading to a rhythm that caused them both to sporadically cry out.

The intensity of their joining becoming too much for Elsie and she eventually pulled her arms from around Charles' neck, using her hands to push against his chest so she could lean back and look at him.

"Darling, too much. Slow down, please, love."

Grateful for the chance to ease his exertions, Charles slowed his thrusts, allowing Elsie the chance to find some footing behind him which allowed their maintaining a connection, just not as deeply as before.

The space between them allowing him a chance to look at her, Charles moved his to Elsie's waist to support her more fully. "May I pull your gown down?"

Nodding, Elsie's chest heaved in anticipation as she watched Charles' face as he slowly drew down each of the thin straps of her gown until she was no longer covered above her waist. She continued to watch as Charles pressed his mouth to her collar bone, his lips and tongue nipping and licking their way down her breasts until, unable to stifle her reaction, Elsie let out a deep moan as Charles wrapped his lips around her taught nipple, his tongue flicking rapidly across the tip. Never ceasing in his devotion to her pleasure, Charles lifted his eyes to find Elsie staring at him, her tongue lightly running over her bottom lip as she panted in pleasure.

The intensity of his gaze ushering a deeper sense of need, Elsie whispered, "I need to move Charles, I need to move against you. I need you, darling."

Nodding, Charles gave her breast one last kiss before returning his hands to her lower back as she began to use her feet to press against the bed, his cock once again pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

The friction against her opening and the pressure from deep within her womb built until Elsie was forced to wrap her arms tightly around Charles' neck, her rigid body shuttering as blood surged to her center. Close to his own release, the sensation of Elsie's muscles tightening around him brought Charles to his own climax, his last bit of strength ebbing as he gently lowered their joined bodies onto the bed so that Elsie now lay on top of him.

"Can we stay like this?" Elsie whispered, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"For as long as you want, love. Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy week...hope to post another chapter in the next few days (of course am denying the consuming days of Chelsieness that will follow tonight's episode)**

 **Less graphic, but hopefully silly and sweet...**

* * *

Although he had offered to hold her against him forever, Elsie feared smothering her love if she stayed atop his large form for more than a few minutes.

"I'm crushing you, Charles."

"Tosh. You are light as a feather."

His compliment earned him a kiss, but Elsie soon pulled her leg over so that it rested over Charles' as she nestled at his side, her arm draped over his chest. "There. We can still have a cuddle, but you can breathe this way."

"As you wish, Mrs. Carson."

"I am still getting used to that."

"Used to what?"

" _Mrs. Carson._ I have been Mrs. Hughes for most of my adult life. It just takes me by surprise each time I hear it." She felt her husband slightly tense in her arms at which she quickly assured, "Oh, I love it! I love to hear you call me that and I know I will enjoy hearing the staff and family address me as Mrs. Carson."

"They'll think me some kind of grinning idiot, but I don't know how I will be able to keep from smiling whenever I hear it said aloud."

Elsie leaned over, kissing Charles on the cleft of his chin. "I've been wanting to do that for some time."

"Kiss me?"

"Kiss you here." Charles closed his eyes with a grin as his wife placed another sweet kiss just a few inches below his happy lips. "And here." Elsie moved her mouth to his jaw line as her fingers drew gentle circles over and around Charles' chest, his flesh breaking into goosebumps under her tender touches.

"For some time you say? When would you say this longing began?"

"In earnest? I would say around the time you had the Spanish flu." Elsie confessed before reengaging in kissing her way up her husband's face, continuing up towards his ear.

"You wanted to kiss me when I was ill?"

Elsie pulled back slightly, giving her husband a slightly sad smile. "The thought of losing you, losing my dearest friend, was quite more than I could bear. You were so pale and…diminished. It was if someone had stolen the light from your eyes and you were just lying there and I wanted to put my arms around you, stroke your forehead, kiss you to make it better…I felt so hopeless. It would have broken my heart, it will break my heart if…" Elsie was forced to look away from Charles' face, the reality of his one day leaving her suddenly overwhelming her with incredible dread.

"Don't. Don't, Elsie. Don't think about that. We've many, many years ahead of us. Days and days and days to spend with one another."

Elsie forced a smile onto her face, dragging the side of her hand along her lower eye lid to wipe away a few stray tears as she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes. Yes we do. Days and days and days."

"Let's think of happier times. Tell me a happy memory of when you were a child." Charles reached down to pull their bedclothes up around their entangled bodies while simultaneously pulling Elsie tighter to him.

Nestling against her husband's chest, Elsie bit her bottom lip, her mouth curling into a smile as she offered, "I can tell you about the first funeral I ever attended."

Pulling back from his wife, Charles gave her a most bewildered look. "I said happy, Elsie, and you want to tell me about a funeral?"

"Just let me tell the story."

Exhaling a playful sigh of mocking doubt, Charles rested his head against the pillow as Elsie pushed herself up on her elbow in an effort to look down at him. "I was ten and the best friend of my great-grandfather, a Mr. Samuel Gregory, had passed away and my grandmother insisted I was old enough to be a well-behaved young lady and should go to this old gentleman's funeral."

Charles nodded, enjoying the sound of Elsie's voice and lilting accent.

"Well, when it started, it was quite dreary and everyone looked very drab in their heavy cloaks and veils and I was doing my best to stay still and look sad like all the adults. The funeral was held in the old man's small parlor and it was packed from wall to wall and was hot as an oven because of all the bodies and unfortunately, a wake had been held the night before and many of those gathered had indulged in the widow's homemade rhubarb wine, which had gone slightly bad." Signaling she was arriving at the good part, Elsie pushed herself up even further in the bed, gathering the bedclothes under her arms as her husband waited intently for her to continue with her story.

"All throughout the service I could hear tummies rumble and the floor creaking as people shifted where they stood, trying to hold in what was so desperately trying to escape from their tale ends."

Charles let out a small chuckle in response to the picture his wife was painting. "Well, the good Reverend Michael Connelly was just beginning to share Psalm 66, I shall never forget it- 'Make a joyful noise unto the Lord, all the earth!' and a man near me let out the biggest," Elsie lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke the next word, " _fart_ I had ever heard."

Charles lifted his hand to his mouth, holding back a guffaw as Elsie giggled, fighting to continue with her story.

"Sing out the honor of His name'- another huge fart from the other side of the room and, bless him, Reverend Connelly just continued on, 'How awesome are your works'- fart, 'Through the greatness of your power'- fart…Oh, my goodness you never smelt anything so bad in your whole life! All those people and all that stink!"

Charles' body was fulling shaking, his eyes overflowing with tears as he fought to catch his breath.

"And I was this little lass who had been threatened within an inch of my life to behave like a proper young lady and there was all that farting going on!"

Charles pushed himself up to a seated position as he slowly regained his breath. "Oh, my, Elsie. I was truly doubting you would be able to tell me a happy story about a funeral, but was quite good."

"I don't know why I suddenly thought of it, but it has quite cheered me up to remember." Their shared amusement continued for a moment before Elsie regained her composure enough to place her hand on Charles leg and ask, "Now, how would you like to spend the rest of the evening, Mr. Carson?

"What time is it?" Charles asked the question as he rolled over to retrieve his pocket watch from the side table. "Not quite seven-thirty. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly. You?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind a glass of wine. What do you think?"

Elsie pulled her head back, her husband now on the receiving end of a suspicious look. "Hmmm…is this a ploy to loosen my inhibitions so that you may have your way with me?"

"My dear Mrs. Carson, what sort of man do you take me for?"

Elsie gave him a sly smile as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching to reach for her dressing gown on the end of the bed as she countered, "A disappointing one if that _wasn't_ your intention."

Charles couldn't help but laugh at her cheek. "Well, then, I shall make it my mission not to disappoint you."

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Each wrapped in their dressing gowns and under a quilt in front of a stoked fire, Charles and Elsie cuddled on the sitting room's sofa as they each enjoyed a glass of one of Charles' burgundies.

Working on her second glass, the spirit was proving to be as effective as the wine they had shared on their wedding night, her curiosity bettering her reserve as she suddenly spoke out, "I told you when I first wanted to kiss you, but when did you first want to kiss me, Charles?"

Charles placed a kiss on Elsie's head which now rested against his chest, her body positioned between his legs as she leaned against him. "When did I first want to kiss you? Hmmmm…If memory serves, it was a rainy, cold day in November and I had just opened the back door when this face looked up at me from under a wide brimmed straw hat and I was gazing into the deepest pools of the darkest blue as a voice with a lovely Scottish lilt said, 'I am Elsie Hughes and I am the new house maid.' Charles reached down, gently tracing Elsie's bottom lip as he spoke, "And you bit this bottom lip, something you do quite often, by the way, my darling, and I was, as they say, sunk, and it was the first of many times throughout the years that I thought it might be rather glorious to sooth your sweet lip with a kiss."

Charles barely registered his wife taking his glass from his grasp as she whispered, "I rather think it needs some soothing now, Mr. Carson."

The wine glasses now safely placed on a side table, Charles reverently took Elsie's face in his hands, his thumbs resting on her perfect cheek bones as he gazed once again into the deep blue pools that had bewitched him all those years before. "My beautiful wife," Charles' words were little more than a sigh as he gently rubbed his bottom lip against hers, their faces instinctively tilting as their lips fully met in gentle worship.

Having loosened the bow of Elsie's dressing gown, Charles pushed the lapels apart so that her breasts were bared as she lay flat against the sofa, her legs now draped on either side of his lap as he moved his hands down the gentle slope from her full bosoms, the soft palms of his hands smoothing down her delicious silky skin.

"Ohhhh," Elsie gently sighed, her hands moving to caress the gorgeous face of her husband, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, until her fingers finally brushed his delicate lips. "You are a work of art, love."

Charles lifted his gaze from her chest to her eyes, finding a heart swelling amount of devotion and love available to him in his wife's adoring face.

"You are heaven, Elsie." The words had no sooner left his mouth as Elsie suddenly lifted herself towards him, her arms wrapping tightly around as his neck as she lifted her mouth to his ear, "Love me. Charles. Love me fiercely. Love me deeply."

"I do, I do, always…"

No more words were uttered as the lovers joined, their bodies alternatively rising, falling, leading, following; loving one another in thought and deed well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got this written as I suffer the wait of the airing of THE WEDDING! Happy Chelsie Day of Days, sweet friends!**

For the first time in their married life, Charles and Elsie awoke at the same time, his arm draped over her middle, her bum resting against him, his legs cushioning hers from behind as the lovers had snuggled together through the night.

Charles let out a large yawn as Elsie's tiny feet slid down his shins as she stretched.

"Are you awake?" Elsie whispered over her shoulder as she blinked her eyes several times in an effort to accustom them to the streaming sunlight coming from a nearby window.

Rather than offering his wife verbal confirmation of his alertness, Charles ran warm hand up her rib cage, cupping her breast as his growing arousal pushed against her, his mouth nuzzling behind her ear.

"Charles…" Elsie arched her neck as he kissed down towards her shoulder, deep, but soft groans issuing from his throat as he continued to run the pads of his fingers over her hardening nipples.

"Uhhhh….oh, oh, that's good. Don't…don't stop." Elsie placed a hand over her husbands' as she shifted her leg so that it rest up over his.

"Just arch your back a little, darling." Charles pulled back from Elsie's neck in order to maneuver himself to slide into her now moist opening from behind.

"Uh, oh, uhhhh, ohhhhhh!" Elsie braced herself with one hand grasping the edge of the mattress as Charles gripped her hips, pulling her towards him as he pushed his pelvis against her. "Faster please, darling, go faster."

Spurred on by his wife's suggestion, Charles picked up his speed, the sounds their bodies made upon impact after impact driving him closer to climax.

The privacy of the cottage and the lack of eye contact between the new lovers offered each a sense of freedom, neither holding back with their vocal demonstrations of pleasure and need.

Their brief, but intense history of lovemaking had been a tutorial for the new husband and he was becoming more and more attuned to his wife's physical expressions of pleasure and as Elsie let loose with a series of small moans, he was quite certain she was close to a climax. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he moved his free hand around in front of her, dipping his fingers into her cleft, stroking her swollen nub in time to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh! Oh, Charles, oh!" Finding her deepest release yet, Elsie contracted so that her chin was pressed into her chest as she heard Charles groan loudly, his last few thrusts erratic and deep as he reached his own climax. Allowing a little time to pass, Elsie's muscles finally relaxed to a point that she could uncurl, her movements slow and measured as she enjoyed the presence of Charles' fingers still resting between her legs.

"Yes, Elsie. I'm awake." Charles leaned down and kissed behind her ear as he carefully withdrew his fingers from her moist center.

A low, amused chuckle preceded her asking, "That was…what was that? Oh my…"

"I take it you found that satisfactory, Mrs. Carson?"

Elsie gently slid away from him in order to turn on her back, her smile wide and brilliant as she looked up at her husband, "Satisfactory, glorious, perfect. It was all those things, Mr. Carson, but, is this, are we normal?"

"Normal? You mean the way we were positioned?"

"No, no. I didn't mean the specific…activity, I just meant two people our age engaging in…well, engaging so much. I suppose, well, I suppose we are making up for lost time in some sort of a way. Don't listen to me. It is wonderful. You are so wonderful."

"I am looking at wonderful, Mrs. Carson, and, I honestly don't know what normal is for most people. As long as you don't feel I am pressing you? Am I initiating too much…too much of this?"

"I won't deny I have some sore muscles I didn't even know existed, but I wouldn't trade a minute of the last two days. Not a second."

Charles lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss before speaking, "As long as you are happy, Elsie, I am happy."

"As a clam, darling. Although, what I am about to say might scandalize you."

"I am all agog, Mrs. Carson. Scandalize away."

The morning sun glinted off her husband's silver hair, his unshaven face tickling her palm as she reached up to cup around his cheek. "Will you attend to me so artfully once we are home?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I plan on it. Why do you ask? Why wouldn't we?"

Elsie frowned slightly, fearful she had upset her husband without meaning to. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought that perhaps once we were back in the house and back in our positions you might find this sort of behavior unacceptable."

Charles looked into her eyes as he carefully considered how he wished to respond. "Elsie, we have denied ourselves this joy, this wonderful time together for so long and we aren't growing any younger. I plan on taking advantage of every spare minute I can find to hold you and kiss you and love you, whether we are in Yorkshire, Cornwall, or Timbuktu. Damn our positions and damn acceptability. I will make love to my wife as often and in any manner to which she consents."

"Take a bath with me."

Charles wasn't sure what response he was expecting after his declaration, but her desire to bathe with him was a delightful surprise. "Seriously?"

"Never have I been more serious."

"It will be a tight fit, but if you want to try…"

"We will fit. I know it. I just want to be close to you right now."

Shaking his head at his good fortune, Charles lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her gently before climbing from the bed to retrieve their dressing gowns.

* * *

It was a tight fit, but with Charles' legs lifted so that his feet rested just over the end of the tub, Elsie was able to slide in, her back against his chest with her head resting just to the left of his neck and chin.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Charles' voice was soft and low as his lips brushed her ear.

"Exactly. Are you alright?"

"Quite alright and quite comfortable, Mrs. Carson. And you?"

"I am quite content, thank you."

A moment passed and Elsie suddenly let loose with a giggle.

"What, pray tell, is so funny, my dear?"

"I was just thinking what a silly old goose you married, Charles."

"I beg your pardon! My wife, I will have you know, is quite clever and kind and beautiful, so where you have come up with this "silly goose" notion, I have no idea."

Elsie lifted and turned her hands so that Charles' palms rested on top of hers, their fingers lacing as she explained, "I was thinking about the night Sargent Willis came to the house with the news that Anna and Mr. Bates had been cleared of all charges and you and I took Daisy into your pantry for a talking to…"

"And I almost ruined everything by misunderstanding…"

"You didn't almost ruin anything, Charles. As I said, I can be a silly goose. I was so worked up over this," she nodded towards their joined hands, squeezing Charles' as she continued, "the physical part of our marriage, I had even told Mrs. Patmore I was worried you might find me so undesirable that perhaps you would be happy to forgo it, and we could, as she described it, "live like brother and sister."

"Hmmmmph!" Charles grunted, his body slightly bucking hers as his chest lifted. "To begin with, both then and now, I find you to be the most desirable woman I have ever met, Elsie May Hughes Carson, and what is with this living like brother and sister nonsense?!"

"I said a very loving brother and sister, but as I said, I am a silly goose. I knew being with you would be lovely. Being near you has always made me feel better, more solid and complete, somehow, but I had no idea, well, now I am not only a silly goose, but a broken record, but I truly had no idea how wonderful this would be."

"You can say it as often as you want. It is wonderful and I knew it would be, being with you. And I know what you mean about feeling more solid and complete. I feel the very same way, love. And now I feel completely loved, as well. I feel like we've arrived at the best years of our lives."

Elsie turned her head, lightly kissing his arm, "These will be the best years of my life, Charles. Of that I have no doubt."

They spent twenty more minutes lounging in the tub, relaxed and at peace with their bodies touching, hands caressing and exchanging kisses. It took a combination of the temperature of the water becoming cool and the rumble of Charles' tummy to boost them from their aquatic respite.

"I'll make tea and there are a few biscuits left in the tin, but we really should set off for the village soon, Charles. It is nearly eleven."

"We can have lunch in the village and then go to the market. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, only I hope the rain holds up so we can make it there and back. It is about a two mile trek one way?"

Charles glanced towards the window at which Elsie was standing, her premonition of rain supported by the presence of a dark mass of clouds out at sea. "Yes. Mr. Cutter, the owner, said it was about two miles from here to the village and I think there is an umbrella in the stand by the door, just in case, but I think we can make it."

* * *

The trip to the village was lovely, a cool breeze at their backs as they held hands and took in the natural beauty of their surroundings. The village itself was quite sleepy for a Tuesday morning, the tourist trade slow at the moment and school in session.

"How about over there for lunch?" Charles pointed towards a small café called "The Water's Edge."

"Suits me," Elsie happily agreed.

Their entrance into the small establishment didn't go unnoticed by the other diners, the lot of them locals who were surprised to see strange faces in their midst at this time of year.

A polite young woman showed them to their seats as they tried to ignore the obvious stares and hushed whispers which were undoubtedly about them.

They had just placed their orders, steak and kidney pie for Charles and a bowl of chowder for Elsie, when an older man's voice called out to them from across the way.

"You the folks staying at the Cutter cottage?"

Elsie pasted a smile on her face as she watched Charles' grow red; it was obvious all eyes in the café were focused directly on them. "We are. It is a lovely cottage."

"Get these folks some ale on me, Martha!" A portly man with a bushy beard dressed in a heavy jumper and Wellingtons bounded towards them from the other side of the room. "Paul Cutter at your service! You are my lodgers and newlyweds, to boot! Well, I'll be! Congratulations on your nuptials."

Elsie gently stroked Charles' hand, his complexion growing nearly purple at the man's loud introduction of them as _newlyweds_. A few titters filtered through the room as diners elbowed one another and pointed at the couple.

"Please join us, Mr. Cutter. It is a pleasure to meet you. Isn't it, Charles?" Elsie lightly tapped Charles' foot with her own, willing him to take a breath and make an attempt at being gracious to the man.

"Yes, erm, please join us, Mr. Cutter," Charles managed to utter through gritted teeth.

Much to Charles' dismay, the man plopped himself into a chair next to Elsie, scooting quite close to her as he took her hand. "You are a lovely bride, Mrs. Carson. You are a lucky man, sir."

Charles' chest puffed as he took a deep breath, his dislike of the man growing exponentially as he watched Elsie's hand almost disappear into the bushy beard that surrounded the lips now pressed to it.

"I am quite aware that I am a lucky man, thank you, Mr. Cutter."

Having regained possession of her hand, Elsie quickly dropped it to her lap, wiping slobber onto her skirt, her face imploring Charles to keep his temper in check as they suffered the man's presence.

"I was expecting younger folk, to be honest, you writing to me that you required the cottage for your wedding trip, but good for you! My dear Ruth, God rest her soul, departed this life near on five years ago and I do miss her. Well, her cooking anyway, but she was a good woman. I've no complaints."

Elsie glanced up at Charles, fearful steam might erupt from his ears if the man carried on with not only this line of conversation, but at such a booming level of sound. "I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Cutter."

"Aw, that's alright. How's that tub working out for you?"

The low level of conversation that had previously filled the room after Mr. Cutter took his seat now fell to a deadly silence as the room's attention turned back to the visitors.

Elsie wrapped her ankles around Charles', desperately trying to distract him from dying of embarrassment as she watched his eyes grow big under his swiftly raising eyebrows in response to the man's asking the question at a volume clearly heard by everyone in the restaurant.

Elsie quickly covered for Charles, "It is an ingenious set up, Mr. Cutter, and we have both enjoyed the opportunity to take a nice hot bath. As I said, it is a lovely cottage."

"Was my mothers. She lived to be 90 in that house. Died in that very bathtub."

Having just taken a sip from the newly arrived ale, Charles suddenly choked at the man's revelation.

"Oh, I cleaned it! No fear on that account, and no one died in the bed. Imagine you newlyweds have spent a fair amount of time in it. You finding it comfortable?"

Relieved to hear that the bed hadn't seen any deaths, but fearing for Charles' health as she watched a vein pop out on his forehead, Elsie bit her bottom lip, unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry, quite sure, however, that she wished to be out of this man's company and that she would be taking no more lingering baths in their cottage's tub. "It is a most comfortable bed, thank you, Mr. Cutter."

Much to both Elsie and Charles' relief, Martha suddenly appeared with their food which served as a signal for Mr. Cutter to leave them to their meal.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you folks any longer. If you need anything, you can usually find me in this general area. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Charles' manners and good graces forced him to stand and shake the man's hand as Elsie remained in her seat, her hands hidden from view lest she be forced to subject her skin to the man's wet lips and scratchy beard a second time.

Watching until the squat man's figure had cleared the door, the couple turned back to one another, shared looks of horror on their faces.

"His mother died in that tub, Charles."

Charles let out a deep sigh, looking down at his food as he shook his head, "Don't think about it. Just try not to think about it."

"That tub that we…" her voice was a whisper, and yet she couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"Please, love, try not to think about it. We can manage to bathe without actually sitting in the tub the rest of our stay." Charles reached over and patted her hand, only to have Elsie suddenly move it to cover her mouth, a litany of giggles fighting to escape.

"Elsie?"

"I am sorry." The harder she tried to stop, the harder she laughed. "It isn't funny, but I just can't stop hearing him say 'Well, I miss her cooking' and 'Died in that very tub.' Who says things like that?"

"And the bed!" Charles animatedly whispered, "Imagine you newlyweds have spent a fair amount of time in it.' Good Lord, Elsie, the man announced it for all and sundry to hear."

"Shhh-shhh…" Elsie calmed him and urged, "Just eat your pie. We can get a few things at the shop and go back to our death-free bed and our haunted tub."

Charles tried to shoot her a dirty look, but couldn't help return the playful smile that decorated Elsie's face. "Haunted tub indeed, but I do thank you for dealing with him so kindly. I wanted a hole to open beneath me and swallow me up."

"I know you did. I also saw your face when he practically consumed my hand in that beard. I thought you were going to strike him."

"I didn't appreciate another man kissing my wife."

Elsie laid down her spoon, reaching across the table to take Charles' hand as she whispered, "This may sound strange, but you will never know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.."

Charles squeezed her hand back, smiling as he nodded for her to eat her meal. "Eat up, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie had just lifted her spoon to her mouth as Charles, his face directed at his plate, added, "I just remembered a rosebud that needs poking."

Elsie let out a little gasp, her foot suddenly giving Charles' leg a little kick. "Mr. Carson!"

A playful smile on his face, her husband glanced up briefly, lifting an eyebrow before returning to his pie.

* * *

They were within half a mile of the cottage when the heavens suddenly opened and lashings of rain poured down on them as if the angels were dumping buckets. Charles pulled open the umbrella only to find half the spokes broken free from the fabric.

"This must have been his mother's!"

Elsie would have laughed at his comment, but she was too busy pulling her hat down around her ears in an effort to keep the rain out of her face. The couple moved as quickly as they could, but soon gave up any effort to escape the soaking they were receiving. Charles made a gallant sprint to the front door once they reached the cottage, quickly retrieving all the flannels he could find.

"Oh, this is awful! I'm freezing!" Elsie cried as she pulled her ruined hat from her head. The weight of her wet clothes sagged against her shivering body as she fought to unbutton her blouse with trembling fingers.

"Here, darling." Charles wrapped a towel around Elsie's shoulders and then rubbed his hands together for warmth before reaching down to unbutton her blouse. "Turn around, love." Following instructions as her teeth chattered, Elsie spun to give Charles access to the back of her skirt.

All of her fasteners undone, Elsie quickly stepped out her skirt and removed her blouse before kicking off her mud caked shoes, followed by her stockings and her undergarments.

Charles had stripped to his shorts and vest and was pulling off his socks as Elsie moved to the fireplace, quickly adding wood and some old newspaper in an effort to get a fire going.

Stepping behind her, Charles reached down so that his hands were on her bare arms, rubbing her goose pimpled skin as he implored, "Let me do that. You go put something warm on, Elsie."

The fire was just beginning to catch as a dressing gown wrapped Elsie returned from the bedroom, Charles' robe folded over her arm. "Put this on, Charles, and I will go start the kettle."

Tea made and fire blazing, the couple curled up on the sofa, happy to be alone and warm in the dry cottage. Charles had just taken a sip of tea when Elsie looked up at him, an innocent smile on her face as she asked, "Do you think anyone died on this sofa?" which led to her husband choking for the second time that day.

Their emotionally draining encounter with Mr. Cutter in tandem with heavy meals and

* * *

the walk to and from the village left the couple feeling rather sleepy. Nearly two hours had passed when Elsie woke up, her back twinging from her awkward position on the edge of sofa, Charles' large form now taking up most of the cushion.

"What time is it?" Charles voice was groggy behind her, his hand sliding over her waist as he pulled her towards him.

"Nearly three according to that clock on the mantle," Elsie answered, her hand wrapping around Charles' as she groaned with the effort of sitting up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Was just in a funny position."

"You should take a hot bath." The words were barely out of Charles' mouth as he suddenly remembered its ties to the previous owner's demise. "Oh, well, never mind. I will rub it for you. Slip your dressing gown down around you waist."

Elsie threw her husband a knowing look, but the sight of her warm, sleepy-eyed bear of a husband stirred her desire so she complied by loosening the knot around her waist, her arms slipping from the sleeves so that the top half of her dressing gown rested around her waist.

"Where is your twinge, darling?" Charles placed a warm hand on the center of Elsie's back as he waited for direction.

"Just above my left hip and towards the center."

"Maybe you have a touch of sciatica."

"Your sweet talk needs some work, Charles."

Her husband laughed as Elsie let out a grateful low moan as the root of her discomfort was located under his pressing fingers. "Yes. Ohh, right there. That's perfect."

Working the side of his hand into a knot, Charles leaned forward, gently kissing her shoulder as he swept a tangle of wild curls over her other shoulder. His kisses continued up the side of her neck and to her ear as his hand continued to massage away her twinge. Pausing in his attentiveness, Charles lifted himself from his partially prone position, moving to the other end of the couch as he slipped from his own dressing gown. "I need you, Elsie. Come here please, darling."

His hands pulling her loose dressing gown from her hips, Elsie moved so that her back was now flat against the cushion, her legs open and straddling either side of Charles' waist. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up to find her husband staring down at her with such want and love as the dim light from the fire played across his features in the dark room.

Leaning down to claim her mouth, Charles gingerly placed his right hand to the side of her left breast, his thumb lightly sweeping across her taut nipple in slow sweeps as the fingers of his left hand spread and dusted through the curls between her legs.

Unable to keep her own hands to herself, Elsie stretched her right arm down to reach Charles' engorged member, her eyes closing in delicious delight between the sensations of her husband's touches and the feel of his hot flesh in her hand. "Come closer, darling."

Charles happily complied with his wife's wishes, easing his body so his weight rested on either of his knees as he moved his hand from her breast only to replace it with his mouth as he felt Elsie's hand slide down his shaft, her fingers dancing towards his tender balls which she carefully explored.

Lifting his chin with her hand, Elsie looked into his eyes for permission as she asked, "Is this alright? Does it feel good?"

Pausing his own ministrations, Charles took a deep breath as he allowed his attention to focus on the incredible feeling of Elsie's nails gently scratching his sensitive skin. "So good, oh God."

Placing her free hand behind Charles' neck, Elsie smiled as she pulled his mouth towards hers, her tongue sliding against his as she ran her fingers in a series of strokes from the base of Charles' balls and up his shaft.

Blood pounding through his body, Charles slid two fingers inside his wife before moving to her pulsing, hot hood, his fingers alternating between drawing circles and lightly tapping against her swollen flesh.

Their shared devotion to one another's most sensitive parts carried on for several minutes, as did their deep kisses until Elsie found herself on the edge of climax, only managing to halt it by removing her hand from Charles' cock to still his hand between her legs.

"Now. Please, love, now."

Charles needed no more instruction than her simple words of desire. His hands sliding under her bum to her hips, he pulled her pelvis towards his as he easily slid into her moist and hot opening. A frenzy of thrusts accompanied by Elsie's cries of passion led to both of their releases a short time later. Pulling her husband's body down so that his head rested on her chest, Elsie placed a series of teary kisses on his head as she allowed her heart to take control of her mouth, a single phrase intoning between each peck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am hopped up on some serious meds, so I hope this even makes sense…I did research St. Michael's Mount, but there was only so much available regarding what it would have been like for tourists in the 1920's. Some of it is based on fact, some made up to suit the story. If you have been there and I am completely off base, well, this is called fic for a reason.**

 **This is the longest chapter, but they do quite a bit on their Wednesday.**

 **Part of this made me laugh out loud, but again…medicine.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this Elsie and Charles on their little Cornwall excursion, lovelies.**

* * *

Elsie felt a hand on her shoulder, a gentle shake being applied to wake her from her deep slumber.

"Wake up, darling. A little breakfast before we have to catch the coach in the village."

Elsie opened her eyes to find her husband standing at the side of the bed, a large tray on the mattress next to her.

"What? We are going somewhere? You didn't say, but this looks lovely."

Elsie blinked, her eyes fighting to focus on the spread of tea, toast, jam, and porridge laid out before her.

"Today is our trip to the castle. I told you we had one excursion planned. I thought we should do it in the middle of the week, rather than the end. We could put it off until tomorrow, but the weather seems to be in our favor today."

"Today is wonderful," Elsie reached out and squeezed his hand before pulling the tray towards her in an effort to create room for Charles to join her on the bed.

"Is this the castle on its own little island? Saint somebody's Mount?"

"St. Michael's Mount. Very good, Mrs. Carson. Eat up, though, or we will never get there. It is a couple of hours ride from here."

"Yes, sir!" Elsie mock saluted him before spooning a few bites of porridge into her mouth. "This is wonderful. Better than Mrs. Patmore's or Daisy's, although don't tell them I told you that. What is different?"

"Brown sugar. She always puts brown sugar in mine while everyone else has vanilla sugar."

Elsie gave him an incredulous look, a tinge of mock shock in her voice, "You get special porridge, Charles?"

His cheeks slightly blushed, but he quickly countered, "I thought you knew I was getting something different. I am always brought a bowl rather than served from the tureen, surely you of all people has noticed this."

Cocking her head for a moment, Elsie thought for a moment, "I suppose I just thought you were given a larger bowl."

"Well, yes, I think my bowl is a little larger, but the brown sugar is the main reason it is separate."

"Who do you think I should talk to about this egregiously unfair situation? I would like brown sugar in my porridge from now on."

"It just so happens that you have acquired some very powerful ties in the porridge department, my dear. I suppose I might find it in my good nature to make that happen if I were somehow compensated for my services."

Elsie grinned widely as she brought her tea cup to her mouth, "Oh, yes? And what kind of compensation might you be seeking, my dear husband?"

"I suppose I would be willing to speak on your behalf for the price of a kiss."

"Sugar for sugar as it were?"

Charles placed his hand on her wrist, halting her lifting another bite of porridge to her mouth. "Exactly. Would you like to make your payment now?"

"Hmmm…" Elsie looked from the spoon to Charles and back again as she bit her smiling bottom lip. "Oh, go on then." She leaned forward and gave him a sweet lingering kiss, finding his lips tasted of the same brown sugar goodness.

"Shall that suffice, Mr. Carson?"

"Paid in full, Mrs. Carson. You shall have brown sugar porridge the rest of your days. Now really do eat up or we will miss our coach!"

* * *

The coach, as it turned out was running late. There were only two other passengers waiting along with them at the stop, women Elsie recognized from their previous day's disastrous foray into the village café. "Good morning."

Her pleasant greeting was returned with a quick nod and a small smile from one of the women while the other simply stared, her eyes blatantly sizing up the couple.

"I think they think we're cursed or something by our staying at the Cutter cottage. They're staring at as like animals in a zoo."

Charles glanced over at the women, a sudden look of mischief crossing his face as he leaned down to Elsie's ear. "Let them board the coach first and then sit near them. I have an idea, so just follow my lead."

Elsie shot him a funny look, but he merely nodded as he looked in the direction from which he assumed the coach would arrive.

Only a few minutes passed before the large green vehicle approached. Charles was delighted to see it was mostly empty; his plan seeming more and more feasible.

Following his direction, Elsie slipped onto a bench two seats behind the one the ladies now occupied, looking to Charles for confirmation that it was good choice.

Offering a nod and a bright smile, the newlyweds tried to make themselves comfortable on the hard bench, only to be jostled abruptly when the driver threw the coach into gear and jerked the wheel so that the passengers experienced each bump and hole that made up the surface of the old road.

"Goodness!" Elsie braced herself with one hand on Charles' upper thigh, but quickly withdrew it for fear he would be embarrassed by her unplanned and somewhat unseemly touch. To her surprise, however, he reached down to the basket that rested between their feet and withdrew the light blanket Elsie had placed over its top, quickly draping it over their laps. She had just opened her mouth to offer a word of thanks when Charles took her hand, drawing it under the blanket so that her hand returned to its place on his upper thigh, over which he placed his own hand. Quickly looking up and straight ahead, Elsie bit her cheek in an effort to curtail a large smile; a similar one crossing Charles' lips as Elsie gently rubbed her fingers against his trousers.

The couple sat in relative quiet for almost an hour, the only sounds accompanying the engine's were those of clacking knitting needles from the hands of the women in front of them. Elsie had almost forgotten about Charles' plan from the stop when one of the women suddenly turned and looked at them over her shoulder, after which she followed by leaning over and whispering something in the ear of her companion.

"We're just sitting here, minding our own business." Elsie whispered tersely, injustice her greatest pet peeve.

"Just go along with me."

Elsie looked up at him in question, but he merely nodded before speaking in a slightly louder volume than necessary:

"Did you happen to notice the photographs on the wall above the bathtub before we left the cottage, Elsie?" He gave her a slight indication with his head and eyes that she should answer in the negative.

"No. I didn't pay attention to the photographs. What about them?"

"They were all hung upside down."

"What?"

Charles patted her hand under the blanket to assure her she was doing well.

"Yes. And I know they were all hung normally before we went to bed. It is the strangest thing. Of course, there has been some sort of mischief in the vicinity of the tub each time we've used it. All the dishes stacked inside after our first day," Elsie stifled a chuckle as she watched the shoulders of the ladies' shift in an effort to turn back towards them, their heads in profile so that Elsie could see the looks of shock on their faces. "And then, of course, all of your clothes strewn about the kitchen when we returned from our trip to the village yesterday."

Elsie couldn't help but look up at her husband in awe. She knew he had been more playful and relaxed during their trip thus far, but launching this sort of shenanigan was something of which she would never dream him capable. Knowing she needed to play a part, she quickly agreed, "Yes. It is clear somebody or something is not happy with us using that tub."

"Well, we are only there a couple of more days and I was sure to lock up anything dangerous. I suppose we just have to hope for the best." Charles nodded towards the ladies, their faces both bloodless as they quickly burst into a series of whispers, sneaking peaks back at the pleasant couple whose calm demeanors did nothing but unnerve them more.

Happy with the mischief they had managed, Charles leaned over and gave Elsie a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Did I earn that by playing my part?"

"You were the perfect fellow conspirator, my dear, but I just kissed you because I wanted to. I seem to want to kiss you all the time."

A bloom of warmth filled Elsie as she turned her hand so that their palms rested together. "I think this whole marriage situation suits you, Mr. Carson. And a good thing because you are stuck with me for the next thirty years or so."

"I am going to hold you to that, Elsie."

"I hope you do."

The coach pulled up near the beach from which an island could easily be seen in the distance, its peak graced with the outline of what was clearly manmade architecture.

Elsie and Charles climbed down from the coach, awed by the sight in front of them.

"Do we take a boat?"

Charles smiled as he took her elbow, gently guiding her in the direction in which their fellow riders were headed. "We actually walk to it. When the tide is out there is a walkway that connects the shore to the island, and they don't allow passengers, but there is actually a train that runs from the mainland through an underground tunnel to the island to deliver goods."

Elsie looked up at him in astonishment, "How do you know all this?"

"I happen to know the man who is currently the butler to Lord St. Levan, the tenant of Saint Michael's Mount, and in my pocket," he reached up and patted his right breast, "happens to be a letter granting us permission to tour some of the island to which the others won't be privileged."

"This seems to by my lucky day. Brown sugar porridge and a private tour of a castle. My husband is quite extraordinary."

"Didn't you know?"

Elsie smiled up at him, a cheeky gleam in her eye, "I did, but I won't tell him. Wouldn't want him to get a swelled head."

"Ah, yes. We'll just keep it between us, then."

* * *

Charles held fast to Elsie's hand, regretting he hadn't advised her to wear some other form of footwear for their walk along the bumpy and somewhat slick stone walkway leading to the castle.

"I should have told you to wear different shoes."

"I don't have different shoes, Charles." Elsie shook her head with a grin. "Just don't let go of my hand."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They finally reached dry land as the sun was directly overhead; its warm beams shimmering on the water and creating prisms of colored light as spray was produced by the breaking of waves against rocks in the distance.

"This is like something out of a novel, Charles." Elsie's voice was dreamy as she turned to survey the lush foliage and bright bougainvillea that hung from rocks and cliff edges above them.

"Wait until you see the view from the castle. My friend, Mr. Purgason, said you can see for miles.

Following a series of wooden signs, Charles and Elsie made the ascent to the point at which the public access came to an end. "I'll be right back," Charles promised as he stepped up to a small wooden structure tucked up against the gate that separated the public path from the private. Elsie had ventured to the roped off end of the cliff from where she spied a small stone wishing well with an ornate iron rope and pulley fixture. Looking out past the small terrace on which the well was located, she could see a few small boats in the distance. She was pondering how close a ship could get to this side of the island given what she saw as a treacherous outcropping of sharp and dangerous rocks when she felt Charles' large hand on the small of her back.

"Ready to see the castle?"

"Please." Taking his arm, Elsie followed happily followed Charles towards the wooden gate, quite certain she could feel the jealous gazes of the two knitting busybodies as they were left gaping on the other side.

* * *

Mr. Garrett Purgason was everything Charles was not. For a start, he was tiny. Barely reaching Elsie's shoulder, the man could not have been five feet tall. He was bald where Charles' head still boasted a thick mane of silver and black hair and his voice was high and had a light, merry quality in comparison to his friend's rich baritone. What the men did have in common was genuine affection for the other.

"Charles Carson, I have been watching for you each and every day. I can hardly believe you are here!" The twinkly man's tiny hand disappeared within Charles' large paw, his whole body moving from the force of Charles' other hand clamping onto his shoulder.

"I am so pleased to see you again, Mr. Purgason. It has been far too long. Please meet my wife, Mrs. Elsie Carson."

Delighted to be introduced as _Mrs. Elsie Carson_ , Elsie offered the man a warm smile as she held out her hand. "I am quite pleased to meet you, Mr. Purgason."

"My dear Mrs. Carson, the pleasure is all mine." The small man lowered his head to Elsie's hand, placing a polite, respectable brush of his lips on her knuckles. "Charles has filled many a page over the years with talk of the wonderful Mrs. Hughes and more recently news of his lovely Elsie. I am delighted to be meeting you once and for all."

"You are most kind, Mr. Purgason. I am afraid he has left me in the dark about much of our trip so I only knew of our visit as of this morning. St. Michael's Mount is breathtaking."

"It is a special place. Now, come with me and we shall sort out some lemonade before I give you a grand tour."

* * *

The castle was older and less ornate than the Abbey, but the presence of nature; the wind, the birds, the flora and ever present roar of the ocean, created an enchantment about the place that was singular.

Elsie happily listened as Mr. Purgason told of the legend of St. Michael appearing to the local fisherman in the Fifth century, A.D., and the Benedictine monastery that occupied it in the Eleventh century until the priory was seized by the Crown in the Fifteenth century when Henry V went to war with France. Listening to her husband ask well thought out questions as the small butler continued on with his tales of various seizures, storms and upheavals which led to its current tenancy by Lord St Levan, Elsie couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at what an intelligent husband she had. Charles caught her staring at him, a look of pride and love on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," she quickly assured him. "This is all quite fascinating. And you said there is a chapel, Mr. Purgason?"

Sensing that he should allow the newlyweds some time alone, Mr. Purgason nodded gently, a warm smile on his face. "Yes. I thought you might want to take some time there alone. No one else is on the property except for the kitchen staff and a few maids, so you should have privacy." His heart swelling to see such love directed at his friend by the lovely woman he had wed, the little man, having opened a small iron gate that led to a path, stepped out of the way so the lovers could proceed without his further lead. "When you are ready, please follow the path back this way and you will find a stairway that will lead you to the top of the castle where I will have refreshments waiting."

Charles shook the man's hand once more as he and Elsie made their way into a lush garden setting which served as the courtyard to the church. A few gravestones dotted the landscape, but time and weather had eroded their markings beyond reading, although a few carved cherubs seemed to be hovering atop a few of the stones as if ushering the couple towards the doors of the church.

The large wooden door creaked on its heavy iron hinges as Charles and Elsie stepped inside. A few dark stained glass windows filled the room with a rosy glow as the only other light in the room came from a bank of candles twinkled from a table set into the wall to the left of the altar and a dotting of sconces set high along the rough stone walls.

"It feels like another world here, doesn't it?" Elsie's voice was a reverent whisper in the silent room as she reached out to find Charles' hand.

"I feel as if I finally understand the true meaning of the word _sanctuary._ "

Without speaking, Charles and Elsie made a slow walk up the aisle, their hands still joined as they reached the kneeling post in front of the altar. Assisting Elsie as she lowered herself to her knees, Charles joined her, their shoulders touching as they lowered their heads to pray.

A few minutes had passed as Charles suddenly felt compelled to speak, his voice low, but clear as he turned to Elsie and began to speak the very familiar words:

 _I Charles, take you Elsie, to by my lawfully wedded wife,_

 _For better or for worse,_

 _For richer or for poorer,_

 _In sickness and in health,_

 _To love and to cherish according to God's holy ordinance._

Pausing only to wipe away a tear, Elsie answered in turn:

 _I Elsie, take you Charles, to be my lawfully wedded husband,_

 _For better or for worse,_

 _For richer or for poorer,_

 _In sickness and in health,_

 _To love, cherish and to obey according to God's holy ordinance._

Shifting Elsie's hand so that it rested against his palm, Charles' voice shifted to a whisper as he tried to control his emotions:

 _With this ring, I thee wed._

 _With my body I thee worship,_

 _With all my worldly goods I thee endow,_

 _In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen._

Elsie's tears freely flowed as she watched her husband lower his head to place a kiss upon the gold band that represented so much to both of them.

The couple emerged into the bright sunshine, their hands still clasped as they wordlessly acknowledged the importance and meaning of what they had just experienced with a tender kiss; this one not preceded with the joyful laughter they had each expressed outside of the village church only three days before, but with a held gaze consisting of deep promise and pledged love.

* * *

Their emotions having ebbed to only a few sniffles, Elsie and Charles found they were both a little out of breath by the time they reached the solid foundation of the castle's roof.

Mr. Purgason had the wisdom not to question the couple as to their experience in the chapel, but merely appreciated the tranquil countenance of each of his guests.

"You were right about the view, Mr. Purgason. Absolutely stunning." Charles let go of Elsie's hand only to place it at the small of her back as they joined the butler at a beautifully set table under a small marquee, three of its walls attached to shield its inhabitants from the brisk sea wind.

"I still don't know how you came to know one another." Elsie stood to act as mother as the gentleman took seats on either side of her.

Charles nodded his head to his friend, granting permission for the tale to be told.

"You know of Mr. Carson's occupation before he went to Downton, I take it."

Elsie smiled as she handed the man his cup and saucer, "Cheerful Charlie? Yes, I know a little about him."

Charles blushed as Elsie gave him a small wink as she passed him his cup.

Well, I happened to be a punter at one of his performances. I was, at the time, a junior footman at a home near Liverpool, and was taking advantage of my half day to travel into town for some libation and live entertainment."

"I see." Elsie nodded with a grin as she found her seat. "Please go on."

"Well, I suppose I was rather in my cups as they say, and a fellow who was larger than I was, well quite frankly, most fellows are larger than I, but I digress." Charles and Elsie exchanged amused smiles as Mr. Purgason continued, "This fellow decided it would be amusing to steal my hat. Well, needless to say, I should have just given up the hat for a loss and headed home, but my rather inebriated judgement led me to chase after the man."

"Oh dear," Elsie whispered into her cup.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Purgason nodded. "Well, this fellow had me by my lapel and was rearing back to strike me with this hand," the little butler stood from his seat, demonstrating what he was describing. "…when the biggest hand I have ever seen suddenly appeared out of the dark and grabbed his fist, bending back his arm, and then from over the man's shoulder the giant arm attached to the other hand wrapped around his neck, and thank goodness he let me go, but he was suddenly lifted and his feet didn't even touch the ground as he was pulled back away from me."

Charles watched his beautiful wife, her eyes growing big as she listened to Mr. Purgason's animated story.

"And this deep voice calmly said, "Look here, old chap, I don't believe that hat belongs to you. Perhaps you should give it back and be on your merry way before I adjust your head so that you have no choice but to look behind you for the rest of your life."

Elsie threw her hand over her mouth as she twisted her head to look at Charles. "You never!"

"I don't remember it being as dramatic as that, Mr. Purgason."

"Well, I certainly do. You lifted that man like he weighed nothing more than a feather. It was masterful."

Charles blushed as he shook his head, searching the bottom of the tea cup for something unknown.

"And after my hat was kindly returned, with an apology, mind you, I offered to buy Mr. Charles Carson a drink and we got to talking about how he had recently cut ties with his partner and wasn't enjoying trying to be a solo act and I told him about life as a junior footman; hard work, but a roof over my head and three meals a day and before I knew it Charles had decided to buy a train ticket back to Yorkshire and to seek out a position at one of the homes in the area near where he grew up."

"I had an interview at Downton Abbey two days later and the rest is, as they say, history."

Elsie leaned back in her chair, a wide smile on her face as she looked back and forth between the men. "I believe I owe you quite a thank you, Mr. Purgason."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Carson?"

"If you hadn't had too much to drink and gone after the man who stole your hat, Charles may have never ended up at Downton and I might have married the wrong butler."

Elsie's playful demeanor soon softened as her husband surprised her with a low, but gentle, "No. I would have found you, Elsie. Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

Standing at the gate that led to the exit, Charles withdrew a bottle of wine from Elsie's basket, his thanks to Mr. Purgason for granting them such a wonderful day within the confines of the castle, which his followed by placing a kiss on the man's cheek as she clasped his hand, making him promise to visit them and be a guest at the house on Brounker Road. Tired, but happy the couple bid the small man a final farewell as they made their way down to the base of the island, their hands joined as they traversed the rocky path back to the shore.

They ignored the looks of their fellow travelers, a mix of curiosity and resentment on the faces of the two village biddies as they all waited for the coach to return. Still basking in the experience of the day, Charles couldn't resist running the top of his fingers down Elsie's cheek as he waited for her to step into a seat towards the empty back portion of the coach.

Smiling up at him, Elsie mouthed three words: _I love you._

The trip home seemed to take no time at all as the couple had relented to sleep before Saint Michael's Mount had even disappeared from view. A large bump just outside the village roused Elsie from her sleep and she woke Charles as she jerked her head from his shoulder in surprise, his head lolling briefly from where it had been resting against hers.

"Goodness! We're almost there." Elsie patted her hair to check its tidiness as Charles stretched his legs in the aisle.

The coach pulled back to its stop, completing the trip by breaking as abruptly as it had departed that morning.

"Well, he's consistent. I'll give him that."

* * *

The walk back to the cottage was into a cool breeze and Elsie was pleased she had the blanket to wrap around her shoulders as they made the trek.

Back inside the cottage, Charles set to building a fire as Elsie attended to the kettle in the kitchen. She was just laying a tray with a plate of biscuits when the sound of a car motor was heard.

"Is someone here?"

Elsie was crossing into the living room as she heard Charles groan followed by an anguished, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Joining him at the window, she quickly saw the source of his dismay. Coming up the cottage path were not only the two village women, but a priest, to boot. "Oh, dear Lord."

"Indeed." Charles muttered as he moved to the door, opening it and stepping out onto the porch before the visitors could reach the cottage. "May I help you?"

"He's here to rid you of the demon!"

Elsie threw her hand over her mouth, remaining unseen just inside the cottage door as one of the old women had stated the reason for their presence.

"I'm sorry. I am afraid I don't know what you are on about? A demon?"

"Good evening, sir. I am Father O'Halloran," an Irish brogue intoned, "and the ladies here are concerned about something they overheard earlier on your shared coach to the Mount."

"Oh, well, I am sorry, but there seems to have been a misunderstanding."

"No!" The other harpy's voice was shrill as she stepped towards Charles, her finger outstretched. "You said there were plates and photographs and your wife's clothes everywhere!"

"Well, I don't claim that my wife is the tidiest of housekeepers."

Elsie had to fight the impulse to laugh out loud at Charles' statement.

The little old lady turned purple as she stomped her foot and informed Charles, "Don't you deny it! There is a demon in your bathtub!"

The little minister took a step towards Charles, "Perhaps I could just take a look around."

"I don't think now is a good time. Perhaps you could come back with Mr. Cutter after we leave on Friday?"

The minister shook his head in dismay, "Do you not fear the devil, sir?"

"Not at the moment, but then I am Church of England."

The two women crossed themselves as the Father not so much promised, but warned, "I'll pray for you, my son, and your wife, but if the devil dances in your house, you're the one who has paid the fiddler!"

"I see. Well, alright. Thank you for coming by. Have a nice evening."

Elsie had to hold her breath as laughter threatened to issue from her body, her sides aching from the effort.

Charles waited until the threesome pulled away in the motor, a cheery smile on his face as he waved at their departing faces, bewildered and shocked by his nonchalance.

Stepping inside the house, Charles looked as though he had done nothing more than greet the postman as he gazed down at his prostrate wife, her laughter filling the room.

"I am afraid I have cheated you out of being doused in holy water, my darling, but apparently the devil will be joining us, so I hope you have made enough tea."

"Oh dear!" Elsie cried rushing away.

"What?" Charles watched in worry as she quickly shuffled away.

"I'm about to wet myself!"

* * *

Still wiping her teary eyes as she fought another wave of giggles, Elsie returned to the parlor to find the tea tray, but no Charles.

"Oh, dear. Have you been tempted away by some demonic temptress?" Elsie called out.

"No." Charles stepped in from the kitchen, his jacket removed and sleeves rolled up as he carried a tray of sandwiches. "I just thought we might as well eat something more substantial than biscuits and maybe have an early night."

Picking up on his subtle hint, Elsie felt her insides tingle as she contemplated being in Charles' arms; their day keying up her emotions so that she wanted to be as close to him as physically possible. "I think an early night sounds wonderful."

Adjusting themselves on the sofa so that Elsie was nestled up under Charles' arm, a tea cup and plate of sandwiches within each of their reach, the couple let out simultaneous sighs. "I hope that was a happy sigh."

Elsie rubbed her head against the crook of Charles' shoulder, "A blissful sigh."

Kissing her head, Charles reached for a sandwich as Elsie asked, "Do you think pirates ever tried to seize the Mount?"

Charles thought as he chewed. He had done some research before their trip, but he couldn't recall any specific historic accounts of the island being invaded by any sort of pirates. "Well, I suppose they might have attempted it, but the harbor would have been guarded by military ships and I think the rest of the island is surrounded by all those treacherous rocks. Would be awfully difficult for them to attempt it, but perhaps."

"I was just imaging some rough and tumble privateer scaling the wall of the castle intent on stealing some riches and perhaps a kiss from some young maid."

"A Scottish maid, perhaps? A maid with auburn curls and sweet lips?"

"Perhaps, but her heart would already belong to some tall, dashing guard with large hands and kind eyes."

"And when this mutton chopped scallywag of a pirate tried to seize my," Charles cleared his throat in correction, "his lady fair, the guard would grab him around the neck…"

"And threaten to adjust his head so he would be looking behind him for the rest of his life!"

"It wasn't that dramatic," Charles rolled his eyes as he took another bite of sandwich.

"I think you are modest, Mr. Carson."

He swallowed, taking a sip of tea before responding, "Am I?"

Elsie took his tea cup away and moved the remaining sandwiches back to the tray. "Modest and kind and handsome and brilliant and sweet and lovely." Elsie stood and offered her hands which her husband gently took, pushing himself off the couch as she pulled.

"Is that all?"

They had almost reached the bedroom door when she turned around and looked up at him, "And I think I remember you being a wonderful lover, but I might need some reminding."

"Oh, I'll remind you."

* * *

The lovers lay entwined, their sated bodies still recovering from a particularly passion filled hour of bodily worship.

"I can't feel my legs." Elsie's voice was low and sultry as she said the words with a breathy sigh.

"I can't feel anything. I think my head came off my body for a moment."

"We are getting quite good at this, Mr. Carson."

"Naturals."

"Indeed." Elsie turned her head and placed a kiss on Charles' jawline.

"Sing to me, love."

"Sing? I don't sing."

"You do. You were singing 'Tea for Two' yesterday morning. It was lovely. Please, darling."

"It is a good thing I love you, Mr. Carson."

"I agree. Now sing." Charles curled up against his wife's warm, soft body, scooting down in the bed so that his head rested against her breast.

Gently running her fingers through Charles' hair, Elsie warned, "It won't be as lovely as Lady Mary, but I thought of this song when we first stepped into the chapel today."  
His curiosity piqued by her words, a large smile filled Charles' face as Elsie began:

 _If you were the only boy in the world_

 _And I were the only girl_

 _Nothing else would matter in the world today_

 _We could go on loving in the same sweet way_ (Charles large hand slid up Elsie's back, his embrace tightening)

 _A Garden of Eden just made for two_

 _With nothing to harm our joy_ (Elsie lowered her mouth to his head, pausing to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his ear)

 _I would say such wonderful things to you_

 _There would be such beautiful things to do_ (Elsie fought a chuckle as Charles made a little groan, his head burrowing deeper against her breast)

 _If you were the only boy in the world_

 _And I were the only girl…_

"Beautiful and much sweeter than Lady Mary could ever manage."

Elsie smiled at Charles' words. "Well, I never…"

"You are the only girl in the world for me, Elsie."

"Then kiss me like you mean it, Mr. Carson."

"With pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know...hormones- or maybe just disappointed that we didn't get to see them much in last week's episode, but this is mostly dialogue and feelings...**

* * *

His first attempt was fairly unproductive, her eyes remaining closed as he lightly ran his finger down the slope of her elegant nose; it only slightly wrinkling as his fingertips ghosted over her pretty pink lips. He was more successful with his second attempt at waking her, sleepy blue eyes blinking open as he slowly and tenderly tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, are you awake?" His whisper was tinged with a joy that also shown on his face in the form of a bright smile, his eyes twinkling like a small child's on Christmas morning as he gazed at her from his pillow.

Elsie couldn't help but smile back, "I am now that my husband has pestered me out of my sleep."

"I'm sorry. I was just missing you."

Laughing as she reached to brush her hand down his face, she teased, "I have barely been out of your sight for more than three solid days. How could you miss me?"

"You were asleep and I wanted to talk with you."

Elsie pushed herself up so that her head was propped up on her hand. "This had better be good, my love. I was in the midst of a very nice dream."

"Oh," Charles frowned, feeling guilty for waking her. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go back to sleep."

"No. I am with you in the flesh now," she admitted, blushing. "Tell me what you are so eager to talk about, please."

"Well, it isn't pressing. I was just thinking about our wedding." Receiving a nod indicating that she wished for him to proceed, Charles reached over and took her left hand. "I want to know how you felt about it. What you were thinking on the day."

A large smile bloomed across Elsie's face as she bit her bottom lip, contemplating how to answer him. "I thought it was a perfect day. I thought it was lovely and special and…"

"No, no. What were you thinking? What were you thinking when you woke up that morning? Tell me about getting ready. Tell me about your ride to the church and walking down the aisle. I spent my whole morning thinking "I wonder what she is doing now and I wonder if her stomach is fluttering like mine. I want to know those things."

Elsie looked at her husband in wonder. She knew he was a tender-hearted man who loved her deeply, but this was by far the most sentimental she had ever seen him.

"Alright." Her voice was soft as she gazed at her husband, looking deep into the gentle eyes she had managed to lose herself in so many times over the previous days. "Let's see…I woke up with the sun as I usually do, but I knew there was no need to get out of bed or rush because Mrs. Patmore had said she would wake me at seven so I could get plenty of rest."

Charles nodded, his fingers caressing hers as he listened intently.

"I remember listening to the birds singing and looking towards my little skylight and thinking how pleased you would be that we would have good weather. I know you were worried it would rain."

Charles only nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"And I remember my stomach fluttering because I was fairly certain I could hear your bed springs from the other side of the wall and then I did something quite silly."

"You did?" Charles thought Elsie many things; kind, clever, witty, lovely, but silly was not a descriptive word that usually came to mind.

"I crept out of bed and I walked to the wall that separates our rooms and I pressed my ear to it to see if I could hear you. And I could… and then I cried."

Charles gripped her hand, her revelation startling him. "You cried? Why did you cry, love?"

Tears sprung to Elsie's eyes as she pushed herself closer to Charles, curling up against his chest as she fought to explain, "I heard you humming and singing."

"I'm no Caruso, I am aware…"

Elsie let out a tiny, tearful laugh as she interrupted, "It wasn't how you were singing, it was what you were singing."

"What was I singing?"

"I have come to think of it as your Elsie song."

Charles didn't have to wonder for long what song had been in his head that morning as Elsie gently began to sing the tune, her light voice vibrating against his chest.

"Dashing away with the smoothing iron,

Dashing away with the smoothing iron,

Dashing away with the smoothing iron…"

Charles pulled back as he lifted Elsie's chin so that she was looking at him as he finished the chorus:

"She stole my heart away."

"Did she?"

"She did. Many, many years ago and it has always been hers to keep." Charles leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss as he rubbed his warm hand up and down her back. "You call it my Elsie song as if you have heard me sing it before our wedding day. When have I ever sung it in front of you?"

Elsie leaned back a little and lifted her hand to Charles' face, her thumb gently stroking his bottom lip as she explained, "It was the day I saw Dr. Clarkson and was given my good news. Mrs. Patmore told you I would be alright and you went to your pantry. I heard you then. You were singing it as you polished silver and I thought my heart would burst from my chest, but I did my best to push my feelings aside because I thought you were just happy that your friend found out she wasn't sick."

Charles took a deep breath, willing his emotions to stay in check as he recalled that day several years before; a day he now remembered as being one of the most frightening, but also one of the happiest of his life. "Oh, Elsie, I loved you then. I knew it, but never dreamed you would feel the same as I. I thought you keeping your sickness a secret was proof of it." He leaned down and kissed her head before confessing, "My God, I have never worried as much as I did that day."

"I'm sorry, Charles, I just didn't want you to think of me as a sick person and I didn't want to burden you. I truly thought I was going to be told I was dying that day and my first thought was what would I do with Becky and my second was how could I tell you…"

Charles spoke before she could continue. "It would have broken my heart, broken me, but I would have taken care of you and loved you as long as I could and _I_ would have taken care of Becky. I would have paid for her care and I would have visited her and told how much her sister loved her and how much I loved her sister."

Elsie let out a strangled gasp, so caught off guard by the gravity and sincerity with which he spoke. "I know you would have. I don't know that I would have then, but I do now. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Charles Carson." Elsie buried her head back against him as her body shook, sobs being absorbed by her husband's warm and comforting chest.

"Shhhh…shhh…if you don't stop, I will blubber right along with you, my sweet girl. Shhhh…." Charles smiled and held her tightly, placing gentle kisses atop her head. Her sobs ebbing after a few minutes, Charles reached down and tipped her chin up once more as he pulled up the sheet to gently wipe her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Elsie nodded, sniffing as she smiled up at him. She was just about to speak when there was a sudden banging on the cottage's front door.

"What on earth? It isn't even seven in the morning."

Charles jumped up, slipping on his pajama pants before pulling on his dressing gown and making his way into the parlor.

"Who's there?"

"It's me! Cutter!"

Charles pulled up the latch and opened the door to find their portly friend from the café stepping down off the porch to join three other similarly built men all surrounding a large bath tub.

"We're here to replace the tub."

Charles stared at them, blinking as if he were staring at a mirage. "I'm sorry?"

"Father O'Halloran paid me call last night. You got a couple of his parishioners in quite a tizzy from what I hear."

"Oh, well…" Charles was at a loss for words, but Mr. Cutter surprised him by breaking into hearty laughter.

"You needn't worry, Mr. Carson. The parishioners happen to be two of the nastiest, nosiest old hens in the town. I only wish I could have witnessed you scare the bejeezus out of them."

Charles couldn't help but smile at the man whom he had found to be so annoying only two days before.

"I have been meaning to change out that tub since mother died and by doing it now, I will appease the good Father, and you and your good wife can enjoy a nice bath before you leave tomorrow. I saw your faces. I know it unsettled you to know my mother came to her end in that old tub."

"Well, you did catch us off guard, but I apologize for causing you any trouble by what we said in front of the ladies." Charles stepped out onto the porch to offer his hand to the man.

"No worries. They deserved what they got and more. Oh, these are my sons. One's deaf, one's dumb, and the other is both, but they are good, strong lads. And they never have a cross word."

Charles stared for a moment, unsure how to respond until Mr. Cutter burst into hearty laughter. "Just a little joke. They beat the hell out of each other instead."

Charles mustered a grin out of politeness, grateful Elsie wasn't being subjected to such coarse talk. "Well, please, come in."

Charles was relieved to find Elsie had managed to get dressed and had the kettle boiling, a wide smile on her face as the men toted in the large bath tub. "Good morning, Mr. Cutter. May I offer you all a cup of tea?"

Charles held his breath, praying the man would say no. To his great relief, Mr. Cutter assured her they wouldn't be there long enough to enjoy a cup, proving it as he and his sons had the tubs changed out in less than fifteen minutes. Standing out on the porch as the men left, Mr. Cutter startled the couple when he turned back and offered, "I do wish you every happiness in your new life together, but you don't need my wishes. Not everyone finds someone who makes them happy, but seeing you together, well, something tells me you have." His surprising, but kind words hung in the air as he took off in a quick waddle, catching up with his sons as they lumbered down the road toward the village.

Elsie moved closer to her husband, taking his hand as she whispered, "What a lovely man."

* * *

Charles joined Elsie in the kitchen after he dressed and they worked in tandem to make a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, beans and sausages.

The newlyweds had finished their meal and were relaxing with fresh cups of tea as Charles reintroduced the conversation they had been sharing before the Cutter tribe arrived. "So, Mrs. Carson…"

"Yes, Mr. Carson?"

"I quite remember you assuring me that you would look "tidy" at the wedding, but I must say, "tidy" is quite inadequate to describe the woman on whose finger I placed a ring that morning. Would you care to explain?"

"Thank you, my darling, but I will just say that the coat was a gift from her ladyship and thankfully I had a wonderful seamstress in Miss Baxter. Mrs. Patmore surprised me with the dress and Anna is a miracle worker with a bit of powder and lip rouge."

"And my wife is a beauty. You mustn't forget that part of the equation." Elsie opened her mouth to deny his statement, but he silenced her by reaching across the table and taking her hand. "A beauty."

Elsie blushed as she shook her head, squeezing his hand and returning his smile.

"What were you thinking when you were walking down the aisle?"

Elsie took a sip of tea, allowing her memories to wash over her before answering. "Well, I willed myself not to trip or fall and I think I had to remind myself to breathe a few times. I did look at our pew as I passed it. How many brides have I watched walk down the aisle from that pew? Dozens, probably over the years. Lady Mary and Lady Edith…maids, villagers…and it never once occurred to me that _I_ would one day walk past it as a bride."

Charles beamed at her from across the table, his fingers brushing over the gold band beneath them.

"And then I saw your shoulder and eventually the rest of the back of you and everything else went away. I don't remember anything else but wanting to get to you and see your face."

"I heard her Ladyship gasp and it took all my might not to turn around until Mr. Travis gave me the nod to do so. And when he finally did, I understood why she had gasped. You were a vision."

"Oh, Charles…"

"I mean it. So, so lovely, Elsie. You looked so beautiful and lovely and…delicate."

Elsie shook her head, a disbelieving, but pleased smile on her face. "You looked so handsome. You always do, but there was something else, something extra dashing."

It was Charles' turn to blush, his wife's glowing compliments catching him off-guard. "I think it was happiness. I was floating on a cloud, I do know that, and I haven't come down since."

"Let's leave these dishes and take a walk. I want to hear the ocean and feel the wind on my face and hold your hand."

* * *

Bundled up, the couple set off down the beach, their fingers laced together as they leisurely strolled along the shore.

"I fear I might break the spell by mentioning it, but you haven't said a word about the Abbey or the family or worried about Mr. Barrow being in charge even once on our trip."

Charles glanced over at Elsie before turning his gaze out to sea as he answered, "I have given fifty-six years of my life to that family and that house. I think I have earned one week alone with you during which I don't have to fret about which wine to serve or if Mr. Barrow smells of cigarette smoke for the dinner service or if I should add wood to the fire because the Dowager might be chilly." He turned his head back to look at her, his voice low and gentle as he spoke, "This is our time. The house, I suspect, will still stand when we return. For now, I only want to think about being here and being with you."

Elsie stopped in her tracks, his words simultaneously surprising and moving her. "Then be with me. Be with me, Charles. Take me back to the cottage."

They were back in the house and undressed in less than five minutes, Elsie beneath Charles in the soft bed, their bodies locked in an intense, writhing rhythm. Their previous sessions had been exercises in discovery and exploration; lessons learned through trial and error as to what each found individually pleasing, as well as ways to please the other. This morning's lovemaking, however, was based purely in emotion as the lovers moved together; bodies, minds and hearts acting and reacting in accordance to the vows they had made to each other in the village church and then again in the private chapel on the Mount.

 _I, Elsie, take you, Charles..._

 _I, Charles, take you, Elsie..._

 _To love and to cherish…_

 _With my body I worship you…_


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is it, my lovely friends. Last chapter. So pleased you went on this little jaunt to Cornwall with our sweet Charles and darling Elsie.**

* * *

"So what will you say when people ask, 'How was your wedding trip, Mrs. Carson?'

Waking up an hour before dawn, Charles and Elsie were determined to make use of Mr. Cutter's newly installed bathtub, as well as utilizing every moment of their final half day in the charming cottage before returning to London on the 12:30 train.

Elsie leaned back against her husband as he tenderly ran his fingers along her collar bone, nuzzling her ear as the two languished in the hot water, a host of candles filling the little kitchen with a soft glow.

"I think I shall tell them that it was a lovely trip and Cornwall is a beautiful place to visit."

"A lovely trip? A beautiful place to visit? Is that all you have to say?"

Biting her cheeks in an effort to hide a smile, Elsie relished having gotten her husband in a tizzy. "You're right. I shouldn't be so vague. I will tell them, 'It was a lovely trip and Cornwall is a beautiful place to visit, especially when you have a randy husband who rogers you morning, noon and night."

"Elsie!" Charles moved his hands to her waist, tickling the areas he had recently discovered drove his wife to hysterics.

"Don't! Oh, don't tickle me, Charles!"

Ceasing his attack while simultaneously pulling her closer to him, he nuzzled her ear once more, his rich voice vibrating against her hair, "What will you really say?"

"I will say that it was the most glorious week of my life and I have truly never been happier than I have been with you."

"And I will say the same."

"I don't suppose we should say anything about the haunted bathtub?"

Charles' chest rumbled with a chuckle. "I think that is one story that should be ours alone to share."

"Or that we have managed to go through nine bottles of wine in four days?"

"Perhaps not. They might think we just stayed drunk in the cottage all day."

"Well…" Elsie laughed as she considered the fact that they had spent more time curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine or wrapped around one another in the large, soft bed than touring Cornwall.

"Steady on, Mrs. Carson. You can tell them about our trip to the Mount, the walk on the beach, the little boy on the train and…"

Charles failure to come up with more examples led to his wife giving more cheek, "and drinking wine and making love. That is all we have done, Charles."

"That isn't…"

"It is and it has been wonderful". Elsie twisted her body so that she leaned against her husband's chest, her hands lifting to cup his cheeks as she tilted his face towards his and kissed him deeply.

"I think the water is getting a little too cool, wife. Don't you think we should dry off and get back in our warm bed?"

"I can't think of a better idea."

Elsie slowly rose from the tub, relishing the feel of her husband's hands trailing down the sides of her waist and along her hips, his fingers caressing her bum as she reached for a towel. Carefully stepping out of the tub, she began to slowly dry herself off, well aware that Charles was watching her with hungry eyes. Certain she had given him enough of a show, Elsie wrapped the large white cloth around her body before kneeling next to the tub, her hand slipping into the water above Charles' thigh as she met his gaze.

Charles inhaled deeply as he felt his wife's fingers slide lightly up his thigh, lifting for only a moment before the tips of her fingers glided over his arousal. "Are you going to stay in the tub all morning, darling?"

Charles let out a shudder as Elsie's thumb rubbed deliciously over his swollen head. "If you keep this up, I don't think I will be able to stand up to get out."

Removing her hand from between his legs, Elsie leaned towards him, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "Meet me in the bedroom." She had almost risen completely when she suddenly leaned back towards him, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip as she added, "And hurry."

* * *

The country side was green and lush as the train traveled north and then eastward back to London. Elsie leaned against her husband's shoulder, her eyes closed as she replayed their passionate early morning in her mind.

"I was thinking something like this vine, maybe some kale and then chrysanthemums for the fall in planters on either side of the door. Maybe tulips and lambs ear for the early spring and then bougainvillea like we saw at St. Michael's Mount in the summer. What do you think?"

Charles lap was filled with seed catalogues and a botanical book in which he had been engrossed since their departure from Devon thirty minutes before.

"I didn't know you were so keen on plants, Charles."

"An English garden is a place of pride. I would like ours to rival the loveliest in Yorkshire."

Elsie grinned up at her husband, a vision of him in an apron with a pair of pruning shears in his hands bringing her delight. "Something to look forward to when the house is ready, although where we are going to find the time to maintain such a thing, I don't…"

"Nine months." Charles was turning the page of one of his catalogues when he uttered the words.

"Nine months until what?"

"Until we retire."

Elsie sat up, turning to look at him properly, his announcement so easily made, making it all the more shocking. "You want to retire? I thought you were going to die in harness?"

"I am not just a butler any more. I am a husband and will soon be a business owner. And I think my wife might enjoy being the housekeeper of her own home for at least part of her life."

Elsie fought tears as she took in his words. "But Downton is _your_ life, Charles."

"On the contrary," he reached down and cupped her cheek, his words whispered as he confided, "You are my life. This last week made that more than clear. I want to live in our own cottage, Elsie. I want to take baths with you at five in the morning and curl up in my dressing gown with you in my arms while we sip wine in front of a fire. Serving dinner and drinks until nearly midnight after waking with the sun to polish silver and balance ledgers will woefully cut into those plans. We will stay long enough to ensure that the house is in able hands and then we will run our business and tend our garden and spend our days and our nights as we see fit." Charles kissed her forehead before murmuring, "Unless you don't want that, Elsie?"

She had to swallow hard, her emotions threatening to cause a spectacle if she responded with the surprise and joy she was currently feeling. "I want that, Charles. I want that life with you."

"Well, I am happy we are in agreement."

The two lovers shared a quick kiss and a cuddle before Charles opened the book to continue the plan for their garden. He was just pointing out some ornamental lilies when a familiar face appeared at Elsie's side.

"Hullo. Would you please tell me more about Mowgli and the jungle?"

Elsie gave her husband a playful smile, scooting over so their companion could scoot in between them.

"Hello, Horace," Charles ruffled the little boy's hair. "I believe we had just left off where Mowgli meets the elephant general…"


End file.
